And then there was Paris
by Clavyus
Summary: This story assumes the whole nine season canon. Lucas is fifty-one, long divorced, living in Paris. Brooke is recently divorced. They haven't been together since high school, but they have secretly been carrying a torch for each other. Brooke goes to Paris to meet Lucas, and the story follows.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is a short story, just three chapters. It is set when the main characters are fifty-one, and assumes the whole nine season canon. Lucas divorced Peyton ten years before, and has been living in Paris, writing and teaching American literature and writing at the Sorbonne. Brooke divorced Julian a couple of years before, because of his philandering. Although they haven't been together since high school, Lucas and Brooke have been secretly carrying a torch for each other. Brooke searches for Lucas in Paris, and the story follows. This is all written, so I'll be posting it all over the weekend. As usual, I own nothing related to OTH.

Chapter 1

The weather in late September is beginning to show a little chill, but walking in Paris, even with overcast skies, is never really a chore. Lucas has been living in Paris for two years. He has a part-time appointment, teaching a class on contemporary American literature at Sorbonne. His class meets twice a week, and, having finished his teaching for the week, he decided that going back to his apartment by means of a long, rambling route, was the best way to spend the remainder of his afternoon.

Eventually he stops at a corner brasserie, thinking of an early dinner, and he orders a glass of Bordeaux while pondering what to do the next few days. Over the past year, he's had a steady stream of pretty college students going through his bed. His latest one, Charlie, is a tall, willowy brunette with huge green eyes and a sharp mind, a good literary critic, with writing ambition but without a gram of talent. Curious enough, even after he told her this, she kept making her interest in him fairly obvious. So, obligingly, he took her back to his apartment, and spent an evening exploring her gorgeous body, fully and with enthusiasm. Charlie showed herself uninhibited and responsive, besides being a fun company out of bed as well, so she kept coming back. By now, it's been three weeks, and Charlie was showing signs of wanting something beyond the current fling. It was probably time to let her go, as gently as possible. Lucas is fifty-one, divorced for the past ten years, and has a single daughter, older than Charlie by about five years. He's has no interest in a long-term relationship at this point in his life.

His phone rings, and, to his surprise, it's not Charlie. The ID shows an unknown caller, so Lucas answers, assuming some telemarketing deal. "Hello, Lucas?" He would recognize that voice anytime, anywhere, but he can't hide his surprise. It's been at least eight years since he last heard it. "Hi, Brooke. What's up?"

"I'm sorry to bother you, Broody. I'm in Paris for a couple of days, and I got your number from Haley. Are you busy?"

"Not really. I was about to sit for an early dinner by myself. What can I do for you?"

"I just checked in at the George Cinq. Do you want to join me for dinner here?" The George V has one of the best cuisines in a town known for good restaurants, and Brooke Davis is good company at any time, anywhere. "Sure, Cheery. I'll be in the lobby in about half an hour."

Lucas asks for the check, and pays. From the little brassiere on the Septieme where he was drinking his wine, to L'Etoile and the George V, it was about a half-hour walk, at a fast pace. It took him twenty-five minutes. He entered the lobby, and there was no Brooke yet. Well, waiting for the diva to make her entrance is still just part of the pleasure. He took a seat in one of the chairs facing the elevator hall, and in about twenty minutes, she appeared. Short Chanel cut honey-colored hair, mid-length cream colored skirt and a low-cut crimson blouse, four inch red stilettos, light make-up and a pair of long diamond pingent earrings. Slight crinkles at the corner of the eyes and mouth. Past fifty, and still breathtaking. She saw the tall blonde smiling at her, now with hair tinged with white, buzz cut, a long sleeve button white shirt, sleeves rolled, gray slacks and comfortable looking leather shoes, small wire-rimmed glasses and a slightly craggy face. Men, she thinks. The damned creatures actually improve with age. The reunion is surprisingly awkward.

He takes her hand. "Hello, Cheerie. Still looking amazing, as always."

Lucas is happy to see the signature dimpled smile, still as captivating as the first time he saw it. She sighs "It's a struggle, handsome, fighting time. You, like most men, just appear to effortlessly improve with age."

"Well, a few hours per week at the gym don't hurt either."

We move towards the restaurant, and get seated. I order a bottle of bubbly, just to celebrate our reunion, and some hors d'oeuvres.

"So, Broody, how's life in Paris?"

"Quiet and enjoyable. I teach twice a week, write, take long walks and explore the restaurants and jazz bars in the city. What about you? How New York treats the newly single?" Brooke had gone through a nasty public divorce a couple of years ago. It appears that Julian had always had a taste for young actresses.

"Well, I'm happy to be officially Brooke Davis again, for the past eight months. It's still mostly work, but I've dated a couple of guys in the past few months. Nothing really interesting. What about you? Anyone around?"

"I've been seeing this young woman for the past three weeks. It's run its course. She wants more..." I shrug. It appears that, for the first time in thirty three years, we are both free. I wonder if this meeting is as casual as it looks. "What brings you to Paris?"

"Nothing, actually. I just felt like taking a few days off. I love street shopping in Paris this time of year."

"How long you're going to be here?"

"As long as I want, sweetie. I own a jet. I'll go home when I feel like it."

Lucas is rich. With twelve published novels, five of them international best-sellers and three movies based on them, even after a costly divorce, He's still worth nine figures. Brooke, of course, is in a completely different league. Brooke Davis Holding is mostly hers, and well within Fortune's five hundred. And she had a good prenup, so her divorce left her wealth pretty much intact.

"That must be nice..."

"Living in Paris is nice. That's just being wealthy."

Lucas laughs. "You're probably right. How are the twins?"

"They are twenty-three now, and finished college a year ago. Davis majored in movie production in USC and he is planning to go into business with his father. Jude majored in business at Duke, and he is interning in my company, while pursuing an MBA at Columbia. I think he wants to run BDE eventually, but I'm not sure he has what it takes. You know, I love my sons dearly, but they both take a bit after their father. They are smart, but a little soft."

"Being raised in privilege will do that, even if you aren't like that to begin with. Do you think that's how Victoria thought of you all those years ago?"

Brooke gives a predatory smile. "Maybe. But she sure as hell learned different. What about my goddaughter?"

"Sawyer is twenty-seven, single and planning to stay that way. She is a surgical intern at Mount Sinai in New York, planning to go into pediatric surgery." I laugh. "She is the opposite of soft."

"She is still mad at you."

"Yes. Somehow she got the impression that the divorce was my fault. She talks to me once a month on the phone, and has visited me here a couple of times. But she doesn't open up."

Brooke places her hand on mine. "I'm sorry, Luke."

I take her hand and interlace her fingers with mine. "It is what it is. Maybe she is right, maybe I was at fault for her mother's unhappiness."

Brooke looks me in the eyes. "Somehow, I doubt that. How is Peyton these days?"

"As far as I know, she is still popping pills day and night, and pretending to be a patroness of the arts. I'm not sure how much of the divorce settlement is left after all this time. I won't let her starve, though."

"So you'll still be her savior."

"Well, I won't let her starve, but that's how far it goes. The last few years were pretty miserable, and I could never really figure out why. I can't really deal with her issues. I guess Sawyer thinks I abandoned her."

"It's not your fault, Broody. She was always broken. You gave her a very good decade, and that's a big accomplishment right there."

"Thank you for saying that."

She shrugs. "It's the truth."

My phone rings, and it's Charlie. I'm about to dismiss the call when Brooke speaks. "Take it. Ask her to join us for a drink after dinner. I'm curious."

"All right."

"Hello, Charlie?"

"Hi, Luke. What are you doing?"

"I'm having dinner with am old friend. Do you want to join us for a drink?"

"Sure. Where are you?"

"At the George V. Meet us at the hotel bar in an hour."

"Done."

I give a questioning look at Brooke. "She pretty?"

"She is gorgeous, you'll see."

"You didn't use to be the player type."

"I still ain't"

"It sure as hell doesn't look like it from over here."

"You'll see. She is not just pretty. She is smart and funny. I enjoy spending time with her out of bed. The problem is that she wants more, and I'm not going to go there. I could string her along for a while, but, in the end, it would just hurt her."

Brooke gives me a dry look. "So, dumping her is an act of kindness."

I laugh. "I guess. You may call the whole thing an exercise in managed loneliness."

"It still looks pretty selfish, Luke."

"Oh, it is. But they do throw themselves at me. It's even worse than high school. And I'm no monk. I just choose women I actually like, and I try to treat them kindly, that's all."

"It makes sense. I suppose I would do the same, if I could. But it would be next to impossible to find an interesting young man that I would actually like in my surroundings. It's all just predators, like Felix, or total airheads. The only interesting men I meet regularly are gay. Hanging around the literature programme at the Sorbonne has its perks, I guess."

"It's probably the one of the main reasons I keep the job, I'm sorry to say. It certainly isn't the money. I do get a kick out of teaching, though. Always did. Did you ever try it?"

"No, but I should. I've trained dozens of young designers over the years, working as interns under me. Several of them went on to become big names, so that my intern positions are fiercely disputed. I guess I'm known in the trade as a good teacher. I'm sure Parsons would like me as a lecturer, if I ever offered."

We order dinner, lapin aux amandes et au miel for me, and filet de turbot au camembert for Brooke.

"What about our godson, Brooke? Have you kept in touch?"

"Oh boy, he's thirty-two. He's still living with that girl, Amanda, that he met in college. I think she is pregnant of their second. They live in Albuquerque. I think her father owns a construction business down there, and Jamie works for him. I get news from Haley, and we exchange christmas cards, but it's as far as I go. What about you? Have you seen him recently?"

"I go to Tree Hill to spend either Christmas or Thanksgiving with Nate and Hales every year. I negotiate this with Sawyer and with Lily so we meet there, and, I guess every other year, I see Jamie there as well. Thanksgiving last year was the last time I saw him and his family. I've tried to get him and Amanda to come spend a vacation in Paris, without success. They seem right for each other and very happy."

"What about Lily?"

"Lily seems to have settled permanently with Christina, a blonde southern belle in Greenville, South Carolina. They are partners in a catering business and they are very successful. They are thinking of having two babies at the same time, using artificial insemination. I'm hoping for news of a nephew any day now."

"Last time I saw her was the same time I saw you. Karen's funeral eight years ago. She seemed so young and lost."

"She took mom's death really hard. She spent six months living with me, edging around depression. I wasn't doing too well either, with the relatively recent divorce, mom's passing and Sawyer barely speaking to me. I guess we really saved each other. Even though we hardly see each other, we became very close after that. We talk every week. I think when I go to the States this year, I'm going to spend some time with them."

There is a brief silence while they both enjoy their food and drink, which Brooke breaks. "I've missed you, Broody. I had no idea how much."

Lucas looks into her eyes, and says in a dry tone. "I know precisely how much I've missed you, Brooke."

Brooke and Lucas loose themselves a bit in each others eyes, as the meaning of Lucas statement penetrates their awareness. Brooke laughs softly. "I guess it's hard to escape my face these days."

Lucas laughs too. "You mean, in the past twenty years or so."

"Well, Broody. It's not like you've been invisible either."

"Let's say that my media presence is subdued, compared to yours."

"Did you like your rabbit?"

"It's exquisite. Like the company. What about your fish?"

Brooke blushes, and looks embarrassed. "To be honest, I don't like it. The Camembert overpowers the fish. It goes well with the bubbly, though."

"I'm sorry, Pretty Girl. I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"I'm not your Pretty Girl anymore, Lucas."

Lucas just looks into her eyes for a few seconds. "No?"

Brooke blushes again. "Now, that was on purpose."

"I've never seen you blush before." Lucas holds both her hands. "Now I've seen it twice in thirty seconds. It's actually rather charming."

A third blush. "This is getting ridiculous!"

"What's happening, Brooke Davis?"

Brooke looks annoyed and waves him off. "We'll get to that. Maybe. Just order dessert."

"Do you want to share some profiteroles?"

"Perfect."

Lucas changes sides on the table, sitting alongside Brooke, in order to avoid making too much of a mess with the drippy dessert. Casually, he slips his arm across her waist, while Brooke leans on him, both tingling with the long withheld physical intimacy, both feeling like teenagers on a first date. Lucas looks at his watch, and asks for the check. Charlie should be arriving at the bar upstairs any minute. Brooke puts the check in her room charge, and they get up, walking hand in hand.

When they get to the bar, Charlie is already sitting there, sipping a glass of white wine. She is wearing black skinny jeans, a purple sweater and white low heel sandals. She is clearly surprised, with Lucas' friend, specially as they arrive still holding hands. Charlie stands up and gives Lucas a light-hearted little kiss in the lips, just to mark her territory. "Charlie, this is my friend Brooke Davis. Brooke, this is Charlie, or Charlotte Desmoulins, and her parents called her."

"You're quite right, Broody." Brooke turns to the girl. "You are gorgeous."

"You're Brooke Davis? Brooke Davis, the fashion designer?"

"One and only, sweetheart."

The girl smiles, suddenly looking excited. "And I thought I was dating a celebrity. How do you two two know each other?"

Lucas answers with a smile. "Well. In every sense."

Charlie gets it, but it makes her a little flustered. Brooke slaps Lucas in the arm. "Bad boy."

She smiles sweetly at Charlie. "We dated in high school."

Lucas continues. "Brooke was my first everything. My first girlfriend, my first love. And my first too. Do you remember the tat in my shoulder? She has a matching one. If you're very nice to her, she will even show you."

"Still not into girls, Broody."

"Well, maybe not, then."

Brooke turns to Charlie again. "So, you are a student at the Sorbonne, Charlie?"

"I'm a graduate student in literature. I'm writing a thesis comparing Molliere and Shakespeare."

"Wow. That actually sounds like fun."

"It is, sort of. My advisor is an ass, which makes it less fun, though."

"And how did you two meet?"

"I am attending his class this semester. I wanted to improve my writing skills. Lucas is a monster. He told me I had no talent for writing."

"Yet, you still decided to sleep with him."

"Well, just look at him. He is a very good looking monster. Fun, and a good lover too." She sighs.

"I'll make it easy on you, Luke. I know it's over."

Brooke blinks at her. "What? Why?"

"Well, he has a reputation, you know? If you're smart, and good looking, and you come at him real hard, he will go with you. And he will show you a great time. But if you start to fall for him, Bam! You're done. I know my time is up, I already like him too much. And I knew the game going in, so, no hard feelings, ok?"

"Ok. It was fun, Charlie. You're a very special girl. But, indeed, you should find a playmate your own age."

"Whereas you, bad boy, apparently already did that. Is there anything going on between you two?"

"There's always something going on between us. But we hadn't seen each other in eight years."

"The two of you look very cozy together." Brooke and I laugh. "We've been very awkward with each other today. When we are cozy together, people tell us to get a room. But that hasn't happened in, what thirty two years?"

"It will be thirty three soon."

"Wow. I could swear there's something going on there."

"Well, stick around. The night is young."

"Honestly, if I felt there was any chance of getting in bed with both of you, I would. But there isn't, right?"

Brooke replies. "I don't think so."

"Well, Luke has my number. If you change your mind, I'd love to do you both. Bye Luke, bye Brooke. It was very nice meeting you." She saunters off, clearly pleased with how things turned out.

"God Luke, she looks like a Victoria's Secret angel, and you're right, she is sweet, smart and funny. Why are you letting her get away?"

"You're the one who turned down the threesome, Cheerie."

"Have you ever done it?"

"A threesome? Yes. Two Italian girls during the summer last year. That was a one night stand, but a fun one. What about you?"

"Yes. A pair of brothers sophomore year. Not fun. I would do two boys again, if they knew what they were doing, but a boy and a girl? I don't think so."

"I agree with you."

"You didn't answer my question. Why not stay with her?"

"She would bore me after a while. I'm not about to play games with a little girl, Brooke, no matter how clever and pretty she is. And, to be brutally honest, both you and Peyton were a lot more interesting at her age."

"Not Lindsay?"

"No. Charlie is actually quite a bit more interesting than Lindsay was."

"So, even if she had said yes, you'd just be bored after a while."

"I was already bored, Cheery. I just didn't know myself as well as I do now. I can't write when I'm bored. I spend two years with Lindsay with a total writer's block. Didn't produce a single usable chapter in all that time. You and Peyton walked back into my life, and in three months I wrote The Comet, which I still think is some of my best work."

"Is that what happened between you and Peyton? Did you get bored?"

"No. I wrote six books in the seventeen years we were married. Peyton would never bore me."

Brooke puts her arms around my waist, and looks up into my eyes. "Would you like to kiss me?"

"Yes."

"Then do,"

The first kiss since that sloppy job in New York, thirty one years ago. It started innocent, but very soon it turned searing hot. Brooke and Lucas separate, both a little scared of the hidden fire between them. "The heat is still there, Cheery."

"Our problem was never lack of heat, Broody." With a dimpled smile. "And you're still a very good kisser. Do you want to come up to my room?"

"I have a better idea. Would you come visit my apartment? You could just stay there. Without presuming anything, I have a couple of very nice guest bedrooms."

"Hmm. I'm going to take you up on that. Let's go to the reception. I'll have them close my check, and dispatch my luggage over to your place."

The apartment is the entire top floor of a building in the cinquieme, a few blocks from the Sorbonne. It's about fifteen thousand square feet, and includes a balcony overlooking the Jardin de Luxenbourg, two bedrooms with ensuite bathrooms, a huge master bedroom, and plenty of space for a single guy, his books, and his occasional visitors.

They take the elevator, a slow rickety ride, good for another long kiss. Lucas opens the door and picks Brooke up, bridal style, to carry her into his home. Brooke giggles as he pick her up, but the symbolism of carrying her across his threshold is not lost on either one of them.

Brooke makes a slow tour of the living room, taking in the paintings, the overflowing bookshelves, the sound system and the large collection of vinyl records, the awards, both for basketball and for literature. Center pride is the Booker award plaque, for "The long return". "The Booker award. I liked that book."

"You read it."

"I've read all your books, Broody. Many times. Actually, mostly I listened to them, your voice, on the audiobooks. I guess I lied to you earlier today."

"When?"

"When I said I didn't realize how much I missed you. Just like you, I realized precisely how much. I didn't need to see your face every day. I chose to hear your voice. Every day."

We move to the balcony, hearing the sounds of the city and looking a the people moving about. There is a comfortable outdoor sofa on the balcony, where we sit, my arm across her shoulders, and her head resting against my chest.

"This is not a casual visit."

"No."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Not yet, Broody. The time for talking will come. For now, one day at a time. Let's enjoy Paris, and one another."

We make out for a while on the balcony, and adjourn matters to my bedroom. I have the pleasure of, once again, find out what's under the clothes. Mature Brooke is still the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. The full breasts sag a bit, there are stretch marks, but her buttocks are still rounded and firm, and there is well toned muscle under the soft skin, testament to countless hours of exercise and a strict diet regimen. I inspect her tat, and it's as dark as the first time I saw it. "You've kept it fresh."

"A visit to the parlor, every five years or so. You like what you see, Lucas?"

"More than I can say. You're still the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

"Don't bullshit me, Lucas. I know what I look like. A very well preserved fifty-year-old, who could pass for forty. But I know what beautiful looks like, and it is not this."

"I could recite to you what the poets have said for centuries about the beauty of a mature woman, of the nobility of the marks of childbirth and breastfeeding, the dignity of the signs of a life well lived.

But this is not it, Brooke. It's not the signs of time in your body. It's you. The woman I see when I close my eyes, the woman I dream about, the woman I've longed for for the past thirty years. To me, Brooke, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Sure, you're still very beautiful, by any criterion, but to me, it's just you. I can promise you this. If I ever have the privilege of seeing your naked body when you're ninety years old, you'll still be the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

Brooke laughs softly. "Of course, you still have your damnable way with words, Broody. It's beautiful. Bullshit, but beautiful. And I love you for saying it. Why don't you go down there, and put that golden tongue of yours to more practical use? "

Ah, to hear Brooke Davis scream his name in ecstasy, three times in the following forty minutes. That's the stuff of dreams. Not to count the two times he screamed her name. The sex was good, better than good. But for both of them, it was the cuddle afterwards, and falling asleep in each others arms that they missed the most.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: It's going to be four chapters instead of three. Thank you Sandygirl and Dianehermans for the reviews. You guys keep me motivated. I don't own anything related to OTH.

Chapter 2

The following morning Lucas woke up with Brooke looking at him and smiling. "Hey, pretty girl. Good morning."

"Good morning, boyfriend." She stretches slowly and moans. "You know, it had been more than six months since my last time."

"Glad to be of assistance. Me, I haven't slept this well in ages."

"Well, Broody, I'm starving. Quickie in the shower, and then breakfast?"

"A slippery Brooke Davis in the shower, followed by a healthy breakfast. Always a good way to start your day." Lucas has always thought of Brooke as a naiad, a water spirit. It's in the water that she is happiest, shedding worries and walls, becoming the truest version of herself.

Lucas calls a corner bistro, to deliver breakfast at home, and they get orange juice, cafe au lait, and warm buttery croissants with jam. "Did the hotel tell you what time they would bring your luggage?"

"Actually, they should have been here already."

"In the bedroom next to ours, there is a large walk-in closet, which is basically empty. You can probably arrange your things there." Brooke smiles mischievously. "Wait. How much stuff did you bring?"

"You'll see. I didn't know how long I was staying. So, I decided to bring everything."

"You will need more than the walk-in closet, then."

"I could, perhaps, have the whole room? I'll buy additional furniture as needed."

I laugh. "That's fine, Brooke Davis. Consider this place your home, for as long as you wish to stay." I rummage through a drawer in the kitchen. "Here. These are the keys to the front door of the building, and of the apartment."

"Thank you, boyfriend."

"There is one detail I should let you know. I have a housekeeper, Ms. Pereira, who comes every week day at seven, and leaves at three. She keeps the place clean and in order, takes care of the laundry, cooks and shops. I texted her last night not to come today, because I figured we could use the privacy. If you want, I can ask her to come now, and she will help you unpack and arrange your stuff."

"Hmm. No. Let's just wait for my stuff. I have separated some essentials in a couple of suitcases, which I'll unpack first. That way, we can go out, if we want. We'll do this slowly, boyfriend. We have all the time in the world."

"So, what do you want to do now?"

She looks at me with this little girl, innocent look. "Why don't you read to me? Steinbeck, maybe?"

About an hour, and three chapters later, the doorbell downstairs rings, and up comes the luggage. It consists of five large suitcases and ten huge steamer trunks. "I can't believe this all fit in the baggage compartment of your jet."

Brooke giggles. "It didn't. I brought the suitcases in the jet with me. I dispatched the trunks a couple of days before I traveled."

"And this is everything?"

"I had to get rid of a lot of stuff. Goodwill is having a coutoure auction next week, but unfortunately all the stuff they have is size two."

"You're not visiting. You're moving in."

She gives a small smile, her eyes bright. "A little slow, but eventually he does catch on. Yes, boyfriend, I'm moving in. If you'll have me."

I look at her, serious for once. "Oh, I'll have you all right, three ways from Sunday, too. But, what about your job?"

"I quit last week. I'm still Chairman of the Board of Brooke Davis Holdings, but I'm no longer CEO. My job now is to go to New York a couple of times a year and preside at board meetings."

"I'm surprised I haven't heard it in the news."

"They're trying to keep it quiet. They don't want to scare the stockholders. We've been quietly looking for a replacement for me for a while, and they are actually putting three people in my place. A former investment banker, a fashion executive and a media executive."

"So, for the past twenty years, you've been doing the job of three people?"

"Yes. I've been well compensated."

"Aren't you going to get bored here?"

"I don't think so. I can always pursue my original career dream."

"And you'd be the first fifty-year-old pole dancer to get serious top billing."

She bites her lower lip. "You know me too well, boyfriend."

She comes out of her room wearing a light purple jogging suit, running shoes and her hair tied in a high ponytail. She looks sprightly, and not a day over thirty. "Ready for anything, boyfriend. What's on the menu?"

"A run?"

"Sure, let's go."

"Actually, let's go by the gym. I want to add you to my membership, and we can do a workout there. They also have an indoor half-Olympic for laps, and occasional frolicking. We'll come back afterwards for a shower and we can go out for lunch."

"How about some shopping?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Oh, nothing special. I just want to try some outfits for you, and enjoy having my favorite bag carrier back. There's a half-dozen little boutiques near Montparnasse that I heard good things about, but I've never seen."

I sigh. "I guess I've been so Brookeless that even that sounds amazing." I give her a level stare. "The moment you start going near boutiques you're going to get recognized, and the tabloids will not be far behind."

"Sure. Do you mind?"

"Shouldn't we tell people first?"

"Who? Sawyer and the twins? Julian and Peyton? Lily? Nate and Hales?"

"I know. It's really none of their business, isn't it?"

"It's our business. If we're careful, we can probably traipse around Paris for two weeks before being caught. Longer if we hide somewhere on the countryside. But what exactly would be the point?"

"I agree. So, you just want to come out?"

"If you let me, I'll call my publicist. She can loop yours in. They will set up some friendly arrangement in the next few days. That should, in principle, moderate the frenzy. But we'll need to talk security, though."

"You mean you're naked out here?"

"Let's say that they have strict instructions to keep out of sight. But, once we come out, that's not going to work anymore."

"I thought of security when I bought my apartment. There's a three-car garage in the basement that's mine, and which has it's own side street entrance and connects to the front lobby via a staircase. I only have one car, a scooter and a bicycle down there. And I own a two-bedroom in the building which is unoccupied, and where you could install your detail, if you want."

"Is your car bullet-proof?"

"No. It's just Keith's Mustang."

"Oh my god, Luke! You still have it? You're the biggest romantic, sentimental fool I've ever seen."

"You're not so different, Pretty Girl. Eighty-two letters?"

"Do you still have them?"

"Yes."

"Never mind shopping, boyfriend. Take me for a ride."

"All right."

"Where are we going?"

"Have you ever been to the Magic Kingdom?"

"What?"

"Disneyworld, silly."

"Oh. Actually, no. We took the twins to Disneyworld, when they were around eight, but they wanted to go to the other parks. Magic Kingdom was for babies, or for girls, or something."

"I've been there with Sawyer when she was six. Your boys were probably right, they would find it lame. Sawyer loved it, and, knowing you, You will love it too. There is a copy of it right outside Paris."

"Ok, that sound like fun." And so it was. It was a week day in late September, and the lines weren't long. They did all the classical rides, and Brooke let herself go, bouncing, squealing, giggling, pouting, jumping on his neck, pulling Lucas along both forward to the next ride and backwards, to the easy rhythm of their high school days together. As ever, only Brooke could really bring out the awkward little boy from his broody shell, and her boy was the only one who could make her little girl feel safe and loved enough to let herself loose. They ended the day making out under the fireworks, and having sex in the backseat of the Mustang, while parked in a discrete place on the way back home.

"This was perfect, boyfriend. Haven't had this much fun in... ever! "

"Well, I enjoyed it too, but we need a bigger car." Lucas makes a pained face and rubs his neck. "Sex in the back of a Mustang is a little easier when you're a teenager."

"Bah, chill out, old man. I'll give you a massage you'll never forget."

"That's what I'm afraid of. And who you're calling old man?"

That evening he makes a phone call to Haley. "Hello, Scott residence."

"Hi, Haley Bob. Greetings from Paris."

"Luke! So good to hear your voice. What's up?"

"I have news, but first you. How are you guys doing?"

"Well, Nathan and I are as usual, healthy and happy. Jamie and Amanda just went to their sixteenth week appointment, and they are having another boy. Lydia is moving to London next month, she is going to be an intern for a pharmaceutical company near London, and Anna is starting college now. UNC, with a basketball scholarship."

"So, how's the empty nest?"

Haley giggles. "Empty, I guess."

"Please ask Lydia to give me a call. London is a short train ride away from Paris, and I would love to show her the sights."

"All right, and what are your news?"

"I seem to have acquired a girlfriend."

"Really? Finally, Luke. I was beginning to worry about you. Tell me about her? Is she older than Sawyer?"

Lucas laughs. "I'll let her introduce herself."

"Hi, Rockstar!"

"Brooke? Brooke! Holy shit! Nathan, Nathan. You're not going to believe it. Haley puts her phone on speaker."

"What, woman?"

"Hi, little brother."

"Hi, Nate."

"Oh, Hi, Luke, Brooke. What's up?"

"They are together, you oaf! Like boyfriend-girlfriend together."

"Really? When did this happen?"

"Yesterday."

"You guys in New York?"

"No, Paris. We're staying at my place."

"Wow. Congratulations guys. Finally. It surely took you long enough."

"What are you talking about, Nathan Scott?"

"Well, I always thought that they were right for each other. And I haven't seen either one as happy as when they were together back senior year."

"Well, I knew Lucas still had her in his mind, because of the books. His female heroines always reminded me of Brooke. I even called him on it, after he released his last book. Still, I never imagined they would ever get back together. How did it happen guys?"

"Well, Brooke just showed up yesterday, and the rest is history."

"You just went there to be with Luke, Tigger? That was bold."

"That's right."

"And when are you coming back to New York?"

"Well, never. I'm staying right here."

"For good?"

"Well, as long as he'll have me."

"And that, sis, means for good. I'm not letting her go again."

"Does anyone else knows? I know one young Scott who is going to be over the moon with this news. Jamie always thought you two belonged together."

Lucas answers. "Nobody else knows, but it's not a secret. We should be doing some kind of interview as a couple sometime in the next few days."

"You are not going to let Sawyer, the twins and Lily find out through the tabloids."

"Sawyer will get mad and I was going to call Lily right after I hang up from you."

"And the twins will just say "That's fine, mom." If it's not about them, they aren't really interested."

"You guys should still call them."

"Ok, mom. You got it."

"I guess you're right, Rockstar. Would you two come spend a weekend here with us? I'd be happy to send the plane."

"What do you think, baby?"

"I'm busy this weekend, but I have nothing for the next."

"All right, then. Weekend after next."

"The airplane will be waiting for you at Tree Hill Airport on Friday night, and it will take you back on Sunday night. Will that work?"

"That's fine, Tigger. Thanks."

"The pleasure is all ours." Lucas loves that use of the first person plural.

"Bye."

Lucas hangs up and calls Lily.

"Hello?"

"Chris? This is Lucas."

"Oh, hi Lucas! Lily is in the shower... oh wait. She just came out. Hey love, it's your brother on the phone."

"Hi, Luke! Glad to hear your voice. What's up?"

"I'm calling to tell you about my new girlfriend."

"Really, that's big. Tell me about her."

Lucas laughs. "I'll let her introduce herself."

"Hi, Lily."

"Aunt Brooke. Aunt Brooke! Wow! That's so cool!"

"Thank you, sweetie. I'm glad you approve."

"You guys know mom would have been besides herself. She always said you two belonged together. I understand Dad loved aunt Brooke too."

"That he did, little sis."

"And I loved him too."

"What about Jamie, does he know? He is the other one that was always on team Brucas."

"Maybe not. We just told Nate and Haley about it, and she might be on the phone with Jamie now."

"All right, let me call him. I assume we'll see you sometime this year."

"You can count on it, sweetie. Lucas tells me you and your partner are talking about babies."

"We actually have an appointment at the fertility clinic this week. I hope we'll have news by the end of the year."

"Good luck to both of you."

"Good luck to you too, Luke, Aunt Brooke. I'm very happy for you two."

"Bye, sweetie."

Brooke first calls Davis, but goes to voice mail, and leaves him a message to call her back. Next she calls Jude, and he picks up.

"Hi, mom."

"Hi, Peanut. I'm just calling you to say that I have a new boyfriend."

"Really? That's nice, mom. Anyone I know?"

"Uncle Lucas."

"Wow! That's great. He's a cool dude, mom. Congratulations. Weren't you two something or another back in High School?"

"Yes, sweetie. We used to date for a while."

"Yeah. I remember, Dad had some kind of jealous thing with uncle Lucas, even though they were friends. Mom, where are you?"

"I'm in Paris, sweetie."

"I heard a crazy rumor at the office today, that you quit your job."

"It's true. I quit about a week ago. They are bringing a few people to run the company in my place. I'm still Chairman of the Board, and the largest stockholder, so I'll be looking over your shoulder."

"Well, I'm glad for you, but I'm sorry to hear it. I was hoping to work under you at some point, you know, learn the ropes."

"Just keep at it. There will be plenty of opportunities coming your way, given your last name. Just show people what you got. And call me if you need anything."

"Ok, mom. Good luck."

"Goodbye, peanut. Sleep with the angels."

Lucas is looking at Brooke with this goofy face. "What, Broody?"

"I wish I'd seen you with them when they were young."

"Twins are exhausting. You'd have mostly seen me tired and cranky."

"Somehow, I doubt that. I remember you with Angie."

"I did enjoy them. But not as much as I should have." A wave of sadness and regret threatens to engulf Brooke. The babies were perfect. They just didn't have the right father. She remembers Angie too. The baby with the right guy besides her.

"What is it, Pretty Girl?"

"Oh, it's nothing, boyfriend. Regrets, mostly. Nothing we should dwell on. Just call Sawyer."

"She has a crazy schedule. She hardly ever picks up, but she is good at getting back to me."

He calls, and as expected, it goes to voice mail. "Hi crabcakes, Daddy here. Please call me back. I have some news I need to share. Bye."

"Pizza and ice cream?"

"No. Too much junk during the afternoon. Any nice restaurants nearby? I just want a salad and a glass of wine."

"Sure. A couple of doors down the street there's a little brasserie I eat at least twice a week."

"We can go back to the Steinbeck afterwards."

"Sounds like a plan, Pretty Girl."

Brooke was pretty wiped out when they went to bed, back to the Steinbeck, and didn't last another chapter. Lucas tucked her, kissed her forehead and went to sleep besides her. Despite their amazing day, it all still feels like a dream. Lucas wakes up with Brooke lying half on top of him, and his phone ringing. By the time he untangles himself from Brooke and gets to the phone, it had stopped ringing. It was Sawyer calling, seven in the morning. Lucas heads to the kitchen, sets up the machine for a pot of coffee and calls back. As Sawyer picks up the phone, the door opens, and the housekeeper walks in. Lucas speaks to Sawyer. "Just a second, honey."

"Magda, good morning. Ms. Davis, the woman I mentioned yesterday, is still asleep in my bed. She's moving in here, permanently, and we will have to make accomodations. I suggest going to the market, stocking up on fruits and veggies, and preparing some light lunch. She will need some help settling in as well."

"That's fine Mr. Scott. I am very happy for you."

Magda has worked for me for a year. She is about my age. She raised four daughters, all graduated college, one lives in Argentina, and the other three in France. She is both tough and kind, and we get along quite well.

"Sawyer, honey, sorry to put you on hold. The housekeeper arrived the second you picked up the phone, and I had to give her some instructions."

"That's fine Daddy." She sounds exhausted. "I'm coming off a thirty-six hour shift. What's up?"

There is absolutely no point in beating around the bush with Sawyer. Her mind is like a collection of those surgical instruments she works with. "Aunt Brooke and I are an item now. Permanently, I hope."

I can nearly see her frown on the phone. "Does mom knows?"

"I don't think so. It should be on the tabloids soon."

"Are you going to tell her?"

"I had no intention of doing so. How is she doing?"

"She came out of rehab a couple of months ago. She seems to be doing better. She may be running out of money, though."

"I want to do something about that, but I'd like to discuss the details with you. Can you take a few days off?"

"The situation is not critical yet, Dad. I imagine I'll see you in Tree Hill for Thanksgiving. I can't really take additional time off now. I'll be doing my boards next April, and pediatric surgery has the toughest exam in all the surgical specialties. I need the OR time, and I need to study like crazy. I don't really have time to deal with mom either."

"That's fine, Crabcakes. I completely understand. And I miss you."

"I miss you too, Daddy. At least you are finally were you wanted to be. I'm happy for both of you, and please, send Aunt Brooke my love. By the way, I know it's an imposition, but I wish you would call mom. It's not going to be very pleasant to get the news from the front page of the National Enquirer, and it's not really my news to share."

"Very well, baby girl. I'll do as you ask."

She sighs. "Bye, Daddy."

"Bye."

Lucas couldn't possibly be more proud of his daughter. She has a mind like a steel trap and an incredibly fierce dedication to her patients and to her chosen profession. She is also a five foot ten willowy, blue eyed blonde with the looks of a supermodel. In nearly any field, looking like she does is an advantage. As a surgeon, it just makes her have to work harder to be respected and to keep her male colleagues at bay. She hasn't had a romantic relationship in five years, and He worries a bit about her.

He sits in the sofa with his coffee getting cold in his hand, A few minutes later he hears the slightly mocking voice from the doorway. "Now here is a sight for sore eyes. Broody, brooding. Sawyer?"

"Yup. She sends her love. She actually approves of us."

"Why the brooding, then?"

"She wants me to talk to Peyton. I said I would."

"Ah. What news from Goldilocks?"

"She's been out of rehab for a couple of months. Supposedly doing well."

"Well, if you told Sawyer you'd do it, you're out of options."

"I know. Hence, the brooding."

Brooke laughs. "I love you, boyfriend." It's the first time she says it since the night he left with Peyton to Vegas, twenty-eight years ago.

He grabs her, and looks in her eyes. "I love you too, Pretty Girl." And then he kisses her.

Magda comes back from the supermarket, carrying a couple of bags. Lucas and Brooke are sitting at the kitchen's counter, drinking coffee and eating croissants. "Hi, Magda, let me introduce you. This is my girlfriend Brooke Davis, and this is Magda Pereira. Magda takes care of the house for me."

"It's very nice to meet you, Ms. Davis. Mr. Scott tells me you are the lady of the house, now. Please let me know how I can be of service."

"First you must call me Brooke."

"Oh, no. I've been having this argument with Mr. Scott for a whole year. It is not proper. I'll call you Ms. Davis. You call me Magda."

"All right, Magda."

"Mr. Scott told me to load up on fruits and vegetables. If you get him to eat healthy, that's very good. I'll make a light lunch for you two. Grilled fish, salad and some pomegranates for desert. Is that good?"

"Perfect, Magda. I could use some help with my luggage."

"Very well, Ms. Davis. Please leave the dishes at the counter. I'll deal with them later."

"Brooke. I have to teach an extra class today at three. I'll go work on it now. What do you want to do in the afternoon?"

"I think I'll stick around and arrange my stuff. I could meet you somewhere after your class."

"There is a little cafe across the street from the university entrance I use. Some of the students and I often go there for a glass of wine and chit-chat after my lecture. I'll write down the address and you can find it using your phone. It's four blocks from here."

"You have a lot of clothes, Ms. Davis."

"Clothes are my life, Magda. Have you heard my name before?"

"I know who you are. I have four daughters. I've seen your name in their clothes. I've even seen your magazine. You were married to a big Hollywood boss, right?"

"That's right. I was married to Julian Baker for twenty five years. We had two boys, who are now grown man."

"But you divorced him. He was cheating on you."

"That's right."

"Were you cheating on your husband? With Mr. Scott, perhaps?"

"No!" Brooke looks to the floor. "Yes. But I never really cheated on my husband."

"The body was his, but the heart?"

"My heart belonged to Lucas. Since I was sixteen years old."

"I've known Mr. Scott for two years now. He is a good man, strong and kind. The kind of men I wished for my daughters. There has been a few girls here, but he was a lonely man. He was missing a piece of his heart. Until now. Be gentle with him Ms. Brooke, please."

"Oh, I'll never let him go again. He's been calling to me. For twenty-five years he has called, until I finally answered. I'm not sure about gentle. I'm not a gentle person. But I will take good care of him."

Brooke was already sitting in the Cafe, sipping a latte, when Lucas arrived with a small group of young people. There were three girls, Charlie, a pert young brunette, and a tall, dark skinned, older girl with an african style of dress and hairdo. There were also two boys, a short and thin brunette with intense demeanor, and a quiet blonde with thoughtful gray eyes. The six of them were in an animated discussion in french. When Lucas saw me, he brightened up in a big smile and switched to English. "Hey guys. This is my girlfriend Brooke. Brooke, you know Charlie. The others are Yvette, Manedi, Paul and Piotr." Charlie air kisses Brooke with a smile, while the others shake her hand. She has enough french to keep a conversation going, but not to follow a fast discussion on contemporary authors she's never heard about. The african girl was clearly a little disappointed with the girlfriend news, Brooke guesses she thought she was next in line for Lucas bed.

She looks at him, fresh from his class, and She sees he clearly enjoys both the intellectual stimulation, and the adulation. Brooke feels there is nothing wrong with being vain, She's build a literal empire to vanity, and she understands its importance. It's heartwarming to see that her gorgeous, award winning, famous and rich boyfriend's chief vanity comes from his mind's gifts. But there are things she still needs to know. She pulls him to the side and whispers in his ear. "I'd like to take up Charlie on her offer." Lucas gives her a surprised look. He thinks a bit, and whispers back. "Not today. We should talk about this. But I will ask her to have dinner with us, if you don't mind."

Very soon the others take their leave, and as Charlie is getting up to go, Lucas asks her to stay, and have dinner with them. "Just dinner, sweetie. Nothing else, for now." She looks a bit disappointed, but decides to come. They go to a place that specializes on crepes, and they have an early dinner, accompanied by fizzy cider. Lucas keeps Brooke close, but flirts lightly with Charlie, and they can both see the strain on the girl, as she tries to keep things light, even as her heart is a bit more invested. After dinner, Charlie leaves, and Lucas and Brooke take a slow rambling walk leads them to the Seine. They sit on a bench, overlooking the river.

"I don't think the threesome will happen, Pretty Girl. Not with Charlie, at least."

Brooke's eyes fill with tears. "If I had been willing to do what I offered you today, I could have saved my marriage." Lucas just embraces her a little closer. "Of course, the second girl would not have been the adorable creature your Charlie is. Julian's girls tended to be a bit more predatory, Hollywood style. I offered you something most men would not turn down. I know you were tempted."

"Sure. But you saw her. We would end up hurting her more. It's not something either one of us do. If you needed to do that to save your marriage, your marriage was already dead."

"It was dead, maybe for the last fifteen years of our twenty-five, I was being just being stubborn. Sure, Julian's bad behavior won over my stubbornness at the end, but our failure is not really his fault. He was a great father and husband, and I loved him very much. It wasn't his fault that he wasn't you."

"Did he know?"

"About my inability to let you go? Not fully. But he was very jealous of you. We almost divorced when the twins were eight, and he found me listening to one of your audio novels. I had to promise him I would stop listening to them. I kept my promise for a year, until we had a fight for another reason. I was unfaithful, Lucas. He was a good husband, but I was not a good wife."

"I'm sorry."

"You should be. We hurt a good man, we twisted him and stole something from him he'll never get back. And you are as guilty of it as I am."

"I know. There were things that couldn't be helped. And there were choices we made, not all of them good. I hope whatever stolen happiness we can get for ourselves from now on will survive it's twisted beginnings."

"I'm sure you marriage suffered a similar fate."

Lucas expression hardens. "There is a big difference between Julian and Peyton. Julian was an innocent victim. Peyton knew precisely what she was getting into, and chose to ignore her own misgivings. The reason I didn't ask you to come to Vegas with me is that I knew you could never ignore those same misgivings, and that there was nothing I could do to convince you."

"But there was, wasn't it?"

"It just took some time. I guess I had to show you I really meant it."

"I think by the time your fifth book came out I was convinced. In the deep recesses of my mind, I started to plan this reunion. The day I heard of your divorce was one of the happiest days of my life. Julian noted it too, it just took him a couple of days to catch on. That's when the affairs became blatant."

"I'm sorry, Pretty Girl. I certainly never reckoned the damage done to Julian. I actually liked the guy, and I truly hoped he was making you happy. I was very sad when the whole mess surrounding your divorce became public. Hopeful, of course, but sad."

"Why didn't you get in touch after my divorce?"

"I wrote the books. I had no clue you actually read any of them, but I know how curious you are. I figured that, at some point, you had picked one up, and that, by then, I would have you hooked. I figured that, beyond that, the next move had to be yours."

Brooke laughs. "I think you're quite right about that. You also displayed perseverance, and patience worthy of the Buddha."

Lucas laughs a bit as well. "I discovered that celebrating a secret and lost love in print gave me rather unexpected worldly success. It's easy to persevere when you're so richly rewarded for it."

"That certainly helps, I guess. I built a multi-billion dollar empire trying to distract myself from thinking about you. And failing, I might add, in large part because of your books. Overall, I'd say we've been very constructive in our heartache. I quit the empire building job. I'm not sure what I want to do with myself now. But what about you? Are you going to continue writing, now that your lost love is found?"

"I have an eleventh novel in my Pretty Girl series two-thirds written. My publishers would be very disappointed if I just dropped it. But, in the back of my mind, I'm starting to think of a novel celebrating the other great love of my life."

Brooke doesn't even have to think about it. "Sawyer."

"I could never really regret Peyton, you know, because of her."

"She is an incredible girl. I've loved her from a distance almost as much as I love my boys. She is such a perfect blend of the best of you two, plus something more, all her own."

"She hides her heart, like Peyton, and pushes people away. I worry a bit about her. She plays the ice princess with gusto. Except with her patients, of course." I laugh. "You can see she is great raw material for the heroine of a romantic novel."

"What happened with you and Peyton? What made you guys finally split up?"

"A few days before our final break, Peyton told me about the rehearsal dinner. I couldn't really get past that, even as it was hurting Sawyer."

"It was so long ago, Broody. I don't see why it mattered so much."

"I think one of the main reasons that, for the longest time, I could never really let go of you is that I didn't understand why you broke up with me. I could feel that there was more to it. It wouldn't matter to you because you knew, but, to me, it was like my life had a piece missing."

"Did she know about the books?"

"She suspected. She also saw the way I looked at your picture in magazines and outdoors. And she knew the history, even if I didn't. It wasn't just jealousy with her, Pretty Girl. It was fear and guilt as well. Peyton is an amazing woman. Unfortunately, wrapped up around her own stuff, she was neither a good wife, nor a good mother to Sawyer."

For a few minutes, they watch as the boats go by in the river, feeling the turbulence of their conversation settle down slowly in their minds.

"What would you have done if I had said yes to the threesome?"

"Gone along with it, I guess. I would have been disappointed, though."

"Hm. I'm allowed to imagine Charlie going down on you, no?" I give her a dreamy sigh. "That would have been a sight for the ages."

Brooke giggles and gives me a slap on the chest. "In your dreams that's fine, Broody boy. One would think that Brooke Davis is more than enough woman for anyone in the real world."

"Hm. You sure you don't have a twin hidden somewhere?"

"Oh, stop it. I'm planning to show you what I've learned about blowing certain things in the past thirty years. That should drive any lingering thoughts about Charlie, or hidden twins, straight out of your mind."

"It already did. Oh, by the way, we are going out of town tomorrow morning. Two nights. Pack mostly for walks in the countryside, but include one nice gown and a bikini."

"How nice?"

"Gala. Think Oscar ceremony."

"Ok, but I need a hairdresser for that. Where we are going?"

"It's a surprise. I think you're going to like it. And a hairdresser will be provided."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It's a four hour drive, from Paris to Arfeuilles, a tiny hill town about an hour north and west of Lyon. We leave at eight, and we finally get to our destination around half past noon. Brooke is just being herself, jumping up and down with curiosity about where we are going, but I just smile and tell her to be patient. The tiny country road actually ends at the tall wooden gate, with the sign "Bienvenu a La Jolie Fille", and a stout man in his sixties, wearing jeans, a white button down shirt, bald with a big mustache and a broad smile.

I get out of the car and give him a warm hug. "Maurice! Thank you for waiting for us." Brooke steps out of the car and stretches. And this is Brooke Davis, my girlfriend. Brooke, this is Maurice, manager of La Jolie Fille. "Ah, Monsieur Scott. Finally, Madame comes. It is so nice to finally meet you!"

Brooke seems to wake up. "La Jolie Fille? The Pretty Girl? What's this, Broody? Some special inn you found?"

"Patience, my love. Let me show you."

Maurice opens the gate and climbs back in the car with us. To one side of the road, there is a deep hillside forest, mostly with with oak, walnut and some pine trees. On the other side, a large hillside vineyard. It's another three minutes until we park by the main house. It's a two-story gray stone structure, built in the seventeenth century as the manor for a minor baronet, with a steep black roof, two large chimneys, white two-leaved windows and a broad red-painted two-leaf door. The front of the house faces the downward hill slope, giving it a beautiful broad landscape view of the vineyard and the forest, with a glimpse of the brook across it. The house is at the center of a working farm and winery, with the working structures, presses, vats, cellars, barns and livestock facility hidden from view by the house itself.

A young man picks up Brooke's suitcase and my bag from the trunk of the car and disappears with it ahead of us, while Brooke walks in, taking in the marble floor, the curved staircase going up, and openings to the rooms at both sides of the house. "Lunch will be served in the small dining room, Monsieur. Carole is just waiting for your sign."

"Thank you, Maurice. Give us a few minutes."

Brooke is still looking at the place, slightly dazed. I pick her up by the hand and lead her to another two leaf door, painted green, which I open and bring her in. It's a large room, easily fitting my entire Paris apartment in it, with windows in two sides, a couple of sofas and a gaming table near a corner. The room is dominated by a great stone fireplace, and above it, a lifesize painting of smiling Brooke, wearing a red gown, gloves and a fancy hairdo. She looks at the painting and at me. "I remember this gown... the opening of the New York Fashion Week, what, twenty? No. Nineteen years ago. Lucas. This place is yours. La Jolie Fille. You fucking lunatic, you bought me a palace?"

"I bought you a farm and a vineyard. The palace was more like a ruin when I got it. It wasn't called La Jolie Fille then. I had it renamed. Welcome home, Pretty Girl."

Brooke paces up and down in front of the fireplace, tears pooling in her eyes. "When did you buy this?"

"About eighteen years ago. It took me eight years to get it to look like it does now, spending a few weeks here at a time. I called it my writing retreats. I wrote most of my last six books here. The property employs about ten people, and it actually makes money. The red wine produced here is labeled "La Jolie Fille", and it's a light body merlot, fairly appreciated, and mostly consumed locally. We produce about twenty thousand bottles annually. We also produce cheese, meat products and vegetables for the local markets. Some restaurants in the region get some of their produce from us."

"A palace, Broody? Really?"

"You don't like it?"

"You crazy man. I love it. I adore it. I just cannot believe you would do this. Let me take it back. You always had this crazy romantic streak on you. I thought the ten books were more than enough, but no. Broody saw the notebook one too many times. Build a house, no, a fucking French palace for a woman that might never, probably would never show up. I should have you committed, and myself right alongside you."

"As long as we get to share straitjackets..."

"Come here, crazy man." And she grabs my neck and gives me a long hot kiss that lasts until her stomach grumbles. "Hm. We'd better go eat. I'm dying to see the rest of the place. I hope there is a jacuzzi somewhere in this joint."

Lucas just smiles at her. Of course there is a jacuzzi. Brooke looks around some more. "This place needs a feminine touch. I'm hiring the best interior decorator this side of the Atlantic and I'm gonna go crazy here."

"It's your home, pretty girl. Whatever you want."

Lunch was served on a small dining room adjoining the kitchen. It was served by a pretty blonde in her forties, wearing a cook's uniform and ruddy cheeks from the stove. It was simple, delicious food, salad, roast chicken with vegetables and fruit, with their own La Jolie Fille wine and well water from an earthenware jug.

After lunch, Lucas took her on a tour of the estate, beginning with the house itself. Downstairs, besides the huge room with the fireplace and the entrance hall, there was a large dining room, with a table good for sixteen people, a library and study, the kitchen with a small adjoining dining room, laundry facilities and a couple of bathrooms. Upstairs, from the landing there were two corridors. One led to a huge master bedroom, dominated by an antique canopied bed. A doorway led to a dressing room almost as big as the bedroom itself and a small room with a pretty Louis XV desk and empty bookshelves. Another doorway led to a walk-in closet holding with Lucas' clothes. On the opposite wall was the door to the ensuite bathroom, with a double sink, a little separate room with a the facilities, a small dry sauna, a huge modern shower, a jacuzzi, and what could only be described as a small swimming pool. On the other side of the landing, five smaller bedrooms, with double beds, walk-in closets and functional ensuite bathrooms. A small wooden staircase led from the landing to an attic, which had a modern looking fitness room, a sofa with a huge flat screen tv, a small bathroom and another couple of bedrooms, all with exposed roof beams, illuminated by skylights.

Brooke was like a child in a toy store, touching everything, doing little pirouettes and having the time of her life. "I'm going to love living in this place, boyfriend. Thank you." He then took her on a tour of the working part of the property, the barns and the chicken house, the pigpen, the smoke room, the wine press, the cellar and the wine-making lab, the cheese press, the employees residences, the gardens, a small hothouse producing gerber daisies, the pastures for their two dozen cows, and the sheep, the vineyards and the small pond, seeded with perch and trout. Finally he took her on a trek of the woodlands, their small brook, and a trail leading to a cave and a view from a hill a little ways away from the main house.

"This is it, my queen. Your little kingdom. I hope it suits you."

"Did I tell you I sold the penthouse, before coming to Paris?"

"No."

"I came to you essentially homeless. Sure, I still have the lodge at Aspen, but that's it. I was enchanted by your apartment in Paris, totally ready to call it home. But nothing like this ever crossed my mind, even in my wildest fantasies. Our own little enchanted kingdom. How hard is it to get to the rest of the world?"

"The nearest airport is in Vichy, about forty five minutes away by car. You can land a small helicopter in front of the house, if you are in a hurry.. I had a T1 optical fiber connection done, so you can pretty much run a large corporation directly from the house. We are about two thousand feet above sea level, so we get occasional snow during the winter, enough to close the access road, once or twice a year."

"What about neighbors?"

"There are a few farms around, but nothing on the scale of La Jolie Fille. The nearest city is Arfeuilles, with about five hundred inhabitants, with a small market and a gas station.

The nearest real shopping, restaurants, movie theaters and so on is in Vichy, a pretty city of sixty thousand. For real city life, we can go to Lyon, about an hour and a half away. I have a few acquaintances in Arfeuilles, but nobody close. Maurice, Carole and their children are my family here. Two boys, ten and eight, and an adorable little girl of four. The boys go to school on Vichy."

"Let's go back. I want to try that bed."

"Good thinking. I've been waiting, what, twelve years, to try that bed."

"You never slept with anyone on that bed."

"Of course not. It's always been our bed. I wouldn't sleep with another woman there."

Brooke recalls two years ago, opening her bedroom door and finding Julian with a blonde starlet on her bed. By then it wasn't even jealousy. She no longer gave a rat's ass about Julian at that point. It was the disrespect that got to her. She looks at Lucas. It feels so good, when a decent man worships the ground you walk on. A palace indeed.

"Why did you ask for the special gown?"

"It's for dinner tomorrow. We'll have something different."

Brooke's phone rings as they are getting back to the house. "Hi, bug. How's everything?"

"Just fine, mom. I'm headed to work now. What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I have a new boyfriend."

"That's nice mom. Anyone I know?"

"Yes. It's uncle Lucas."

"Ah. Dad was right then."

"How so?"

"He mentioned a couple of months ago that you'd end up with him."

"I do have a history with Lucas, sweetheart. Your father knew about it when we got married."

"That was a long time ago, no? Did you ever... Never mind, It's none of my business anyways."

"I never cheated on your father, bug."

"That's fine, mom. I hope you're happy. Please say hi to uncle Lucas for me. Can I tell Dad?"

"Sure."

"I will, then. Bye."

"Bye."

Lucas and Brooke get back to their room and go for a soak in the pool.

Lucas is just checking out Brooke's naked body across the pool. "I feel like a teenager again. One look at you, and up goes Little Lucas. You still drive me crazy, just like when we were sixteen. Back then I thought it was teen hormones and having the sexiest girl in the school. Now I know better. No other woman ever had this effect in me. Not even close."

"It's not the same with me, I think. I still find you very attractive, but you're not essentially different from other hot guys I've been with in the purely physical sense. What drives me crazy about you is the way I feel in your arms. You're my home, Lucas. The only true home I've ever known. It's amazing to me that you spent all this effort making this incredible home for us. But in truth, all you need to do is open your arms."

Lucas laughs softly. "It felt batshit crazy at times, but the truth is that I enjoyed doing it all, the books with the secret love letters, and building this grandiose nest. It seemed like you were right next to me at times. Well, I do have an overactive imagination."

Brooke giggles at that. "I took an amazing amount of joy from your books, Broody. I felt guilty as hell too, but, to be entirely honest, that was part of the fun. I'm not a good girl, I never wanted to be one. I played the part of the good mother, the good wife, the serious businesswoman, but I needed to be the wanton girl with the dark secrets too. I lost count of the number of times I brooked myself listening to one of your books and thinking of you."

"Now, that's an image I'll happily take to my grave."

"How can you tell if what you feel for me is love, and not some kind of sexual obsession?" Her light tone and a smile hide the deadly seriousness of the question.

"I have an undeniable sexual obssession with you, Pretty Girl. I'm also completely, head-over-heels, in love with you. I didn't write those books to get in your pants. Hell, I didn't write them to get you back either. It was mostly this compulsion to express what I felt through my art."

"It seemed a little too deliberate for that."

"I said mostly. Maybe I hoped to mess with your head a bit."

Brooke laughs. "You certainly did that. Now I wish I'd given you some sign that I was listening."

"You showed up in my door pretty much the first moment you felt free to do it. That's more than enough. "

"I almost broke down at Karen's funeral. But the twins were fifteen, a very young fifteen. I couldn't go to you then. But I very nearly did."

"To be honest, that was one moment I wasn't paying much attention to you. I was pretty broken up, and what little I had left, it was being there for Lily and Sawyer."

"I know. What killed me was that I couldn't be there for you. And for myself. You know how much I loved Karen."

"And she loved you. Both of them would be very happy to see us together."

Brooke comes around and huddles into my arms. "We'll go to Tree Hill, and visit their grave together. Maybe I can say a proper goodbye if I'm with you."

We stay together for a while. Brooke feeling small in my arms. We shower together, and we make our way downstairs for dinner. After dinner I decide to call Peyton.

After two rings, she answers with a light voice. "Hello? Peyton Sawyer here."

"Hi Peyton, it's Lucas."

Her voice turns cautious. "Luke. Hi. What can I do for you?"

"I'm calling to tell you something that I didn't want you to find out through the tabloids."

She sighs. "You're back with Brooke. Her divorce finalized less than a year ago. It was just a matter of time."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You're finally where you belong. I'm happy for the two of you. Is she there?"

"Yes."

"Set the phone to speaker. Hi BDavis."

"Hi PSawyer. Nice to hear your voice."

"So, you made your way back together after all. I would say that I'm sorry I ever got in the way, but we all got Sawyer out of that mess, so... congratulations. How long have you been back together?"

"Two days."

"I see. That's fine guys. Just don't invite me to the wedding."

"You got it, Goldilocks." Brooke giggles. "Well, I was your maid of honor. I was hoping you'd return the favor. You didn't show up for my first wedding, and you did promise, after all."

"You're kidding."

"I guess. We aren't talking about weddings yet, but, knowing Broody, I suspect a ring is in the works. He's always been a little too quick in the trigger in that respect."

We all laugh about that one. "I can't deny that one. I have been divorced for ten years without asking anyone to marry me, though."

"Hmpf. You were just waiting for the little slut to wander back into your life."

"True."

"I miss you, PSawyer."

"I miss you too BDavis. You know what? I changed my mind. If the two of you ever get married, do invite me. I'll even do a nice little speech at the reception."

"You sure about maid of honor?"

"All right, slut. I'll even do that. I guess I owe you after all."

"Thank you, whore. I'll call again later for news from you."

"Bye, Peyt."

"Bye guys. Have fun."

Lucas hangs up and Brooke comments. "That was a surprise."

"I actually hoped for something like this. Peyton off the pills and the sauce is a wonderful person.

If she sticks with it, it might help with Sawyer too. Just a second."

Lucas goes into his closet and comes back hiding something behind his back. "I was going to do this tomorrow, but with the subject so amply ventilated, I might as well get on with it." He gets in one knee and extends a little black box, which he flicks open. "Brooke Penelope Davis, would you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Brooke looks at the ring, with a small smile in her face. It is a large round cut diamond, surrounded by tiny sapphires, on a platinum mount. "Yes, Broody, I'll marry you." He places the ring in her finger. "Very nice, fiancee."

"Thanks."

"I have a little surprise for you, Broody, and a question to ask you too."

"Fifteen years ago, I did a couple of egg-harvesting procedures. I have fifteen viable eggs in storage in a fertility clinic in New York. I went to the clinic right before I came to Paris, and I had a long conversation with their chief specialist. He said that I was in very good physical shape, and that, with the right hormone supplementation and pre-natal care, I should have no problem in carrying a pregnancy to term. He also told me there were procedures to screen out HCM-carrying embryos prior to implantation. So, fiancee. I would like to ask you. Would you want to try to have a baby with me?"

Lucas sits in the floor, looking pale. "Are you ok?"

He nods and asks in a small voice. "Is it safe?"

"Yes. As safe as any moderately risky pregnancy."

"Then yes. There is nothing in this world I would like better than to raise a child with you, Pretty Girl."

"I'm glad."

"Why did you do it?"

"They were for you. You built a home. I set aside some eggs. You're not the only hopeless, crazy romantic in this couple."

"I know that. Parents again?"

Brooke gives a full smile. "Yes. By the way, how's your ticker?"

"Doctors say it's good for another thirty years. It seems that I had a "nice" kind of HCM."

"Let us continue this conversation later. Right now, I desperately want you inside me, fiancee."

"You got it, fiancee."

Breakfast next morning they were back dealing with details.

"We should do the fertilization procedure immediately. We are not getting any younger."

"That's fine with me. I'll try to set it up for Monday. It's a three day procedure, but you're only needed to start it."

"I can skip class. Charlie is actually qualified to sub for me once in a while."

"What about the wedding?"

"Sooner, rather than later."

"Thanksgiving weekend? Here in La Jolie Fille?"

"We can go to Arfeuilles later today and talk to the priest."

As it turned out, the priest was willing to marry them, in the tiny sixteenth century church in Arfeuilles, and Thanksgiving Saturday was available. Brooke hires a larger jet to bring everybody from New York to Vichy on Thursday morning, leaving back on Sunday morning to New York. There is enough space in La Jolie Fille, barely, for their guest list. Next they call everyone, and most everyone agrees immediately, with the surprise given by Sawyer, who warned them she would bring a plus one. Lucas and Brooke tell Sawyer they would be in New York for a few days, beginning Monday, and they arrange to have dinner together with her plus one, in a nice restaurant midtown on Tuesday.

Lucas and Brooke leave on Sunday morning to New York, straight from Vichy, and reserve a room at the Plaza, intending to stay for a week. By Monday morning, news of Brooke's quitting her company reaches the financial markets, causing a loss on the holding's stock, quickly followed by a formal press release, announcing the new management team. The press finds out Brooke is staying at the Plaza, and camps out in mass at the front of the hotel. The fertility clinic is ten blocks away from the hotel, so Lucas and Brooke manage to slip away unnoticed, using baseball caps, dark glasses, exercise suits, and a discreet side exit. Brooke's publicist arranges for a press conference late afternoon at the Plaza itself, to talk about Brooke's quitting as CEO of Brooke Davis Holdings and her engagement to Lucas Scott.

After Lucas lengthy conversations with the clinic's staff, he makes his contribution to their baby project, and Brooke starts the course of hormones which will prepare her for implantation. In sixty hours they should know how many HCM-free viable embryos they have. They arrive back at the hotel early afternoon, share a brief meal and a bit of fun in the shower and, by five o'clock, they are accompanied by Brooke's publicist and Lucas' agent, in front of a crowd of fifty reporters at least. Brooke and Lucas are both dressed in sober business attire.

"Ms. Davis, Jeff Blum, Financial Times. Can you comment on the reasons you decided to step down as CEO of Brooke Davis Holdings?"

"It's mostly personal, Jeff. I've been managing the holding for over twenty years, and felt it was time for a change. Also, my future husband Lucas Scott lives in Paris, and I wanted to try it for a while."

"A follow up, Ms Davis. What do you plan to do next?"

"I'll probably continue to design, but in a leisurely way. My next project is my own wedding gown."

There's some laughter in the audience.

"Ms Davis, Rob Kern, New York Times. Can you comment on the choice of replacing you with a team of three specialists?"

"Well, Rob. This was my considered decision, based on what I know my old job entails. I had opportunity to grow and learn on the job, as the company grew, but I don't think any single person could step on my shoes without extensive preparation at this time. The new management team consists of a media executive, and a fashion executive, under the supervision of an executive from the finantial sector. That way, the different aspects of my old job are under the care of people who have hands on experience on what is involved.

"Ms Davis, Rebecca Thorn, People. When did you meet Mr. Scott."

"We used to date in high school."

"Follow-up. Ms Davis, when did you start dating Mr. Scott lately? "

"We met in Paris a few weeks ago."

"Ms. Davis, John Paxton, USA Today. Why the rush?"

"There is no rush, John. Lucas and I have known each other for a very long time. I'm godmother of his only daughter. We just didn't see the point of waiting."

"Follow up Ms. Davis. Do you have a date?"

"Yes. Very soon."

"Mr Scott, Donald Kiernan, Washington Post. Is it true that several of your romantic heroines are loosely based on Ms. Davis?"

"Not exactly, Donald. It is unavoidable that characteristics of the author's acquaintances show up in their fictional characters. In addition, Ms. Davis has been a dear friend for decades, so it's only natural that some of my female characters resemble her. This is neither intentional nor very relevant."

"Mr Scott, Ms. Davis, Peter Hamick, Entertainment Weekly. Did your relationship play a role in Ms. Davis recent divorce?"

"No."

"Ms. Davis, Agatha McIntosh, Vogue. Did you see yourself as important in the creative process behind the Brooke Davis fashion lines, and do you think the house talent can keep the creative momentum that has characterized your work for decades?"

"Thank you, Agatha. There are excellent design teams working for the different lines at Brooke Davis fashion, several of them I trained myself. Besides, I'll keep my hand on the creative side of the enterprise, as part of my new role as Chairman of the Board."

Brooke looks at her publicist. "We will be concluding this interview now. Thank you for your participation." Some of the reporters still shout questions, but we leave the room quietly, helped by our security detail.

The next morning we are in the front page of much of the mainstream media, but there are no problem points. The coverage of Brooke's quitting and our engagement seem pretty mild, and the holding's stock heads back to it's previous level. We still use discrete clothing and the side exit to head to the clinic, where Brooke spends the day being prodded and poked in preparation for the implantation. Later we get back to the hotel, dress up, and get on one of the detail's SUVs, to go meet Sawyer at the restaurant. We are shown to a table where Sawyer and her companion are already waiting for us. I'm using a Brooks Brothers gray suit and Brooke is wearing one of her designs, a long bottle green number that hugs every curve, with a conservative cut and a string of pearls. Sawyer looks lovely, with a mid-calf black skirt, white sandals and an off pink sweater. Her companion is mid-forties, shorter than her by a couple of inches and thin, bald with a short salt-and-pepper beard, and thick glasses, wearing a suit with even better cut than mine.

"Daddy, aunt Brooke, this is Jeffrey Osmond, my boyfriend. Jeff, These are my father Lucas Scott, and his fiancee and my godmother, Brooke Davis."

I give Sawyer a slightly unwelcome hug, "Hi, sweetie. It's good to see you." and Mr. Osmond a hand shake. His shake is firm, and his hand, dry. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Osmond."

His voice is precise and in slightly high register. "It's very nice to meet you both, Mr. Scott, Ms. Davis. Please call me Jeff."

"Then you must call us Lucas and Brooke, please."

Brooke gives Sawyer a kiss. "Looking fine, Beanpole."

"You too, aunt. You just don't seem to age at all."

"Oh, nonsense. But thanks."

We sit and order drinks.

"So, Jeff. How did you two meet?"

"Well, I'm a lawyer. I'm pursuing a class-action suit against a drug manufacturer that marketed an antidepressant that seems to increase the risk of suicide among teenagers. Your daughter had a couple of post-op patients that attempted suicide after a course of this specific anti-depressant, and I deposed her as a witness. It turned out her testimony was not usable, because the teenagers in question has a history o suicide attempts unrelated to the drug. So I asked her out, and much to my surprise, she accepted. This was a couple of months ago.

"And how does the suit go?" Brooke asks him.

"The manufacturer settled. That's the way it usually goes."

Brooke turns to me. "Business tends to think of class action suits as the work of the devil. I actually like them. It's one of the few legal instruments that actually protects consumers at large from corporate misbehavior."

"Brooke's views on the matter are well-known. She is one of the few business leaders that supports trial attorney organizations and her companies are well-known to adhere to high ethical standards of conduct with suppliers, employees and customers."

"Thanks, Jeff. I've heard of a couple of your exploits as well. The coffee cup that came apart with hot coffee inside comes to mind, and some appliance that would catch fire with a power spike."

Jeff smiles. "That's right, Brooke. I'm glad some of my little exploits came to your attention."

"Jeff is being modest. His name is feared in corporate boardrooms everywhere."

Lucas turns to Sawyer. "What about you, sweetie. You've been pretty quiet."

"I'm actually rather amused. I was a little worried about bringing together my future stepmom great capitalist exploiter and my iconoclastic, corporation-hating boyfriend. I never imagined they belonged to each others fan club."

"Well, I'm sort of quitting the exploiting business, and I'm thinking of setting up large part of my ill-gotten gains as a charitable foundation to support social programs directed at people at risk, specially old people and children. I'd love to hear ideas from either one of you. I already know what your father would say."

Sawyer laughs. "Literacy programs and sports."

"Hey, what's the problem with that?"

"No problem. It's just that you're a rather focused individual."

Brooke giggles. "She is right about that, Broody."

"In truth, aunt Brooke, even some serious research at what are the greatest risk factors that poor children face in a place like New York would be extremely valuable. I don't mean risk of death. I mean risk of poor life outcomes, like mental illness, drug addiction, chronic unemployment, teen pregnancy or jail. It's about time that these problems be given real consideration as public health issues. There is too much politicking and not enough policy-making in this arena."

As Sawyer speaks, Lucas catches Jeff staring at her with a dreamy look in his eyes. Maybe he will do after all, Lucas thinks, despite the age difference. The question is, does she feel the same way? He tunes out the conversation about social issues and pays attention to his daughter's unspoken behavior. She keeps making brief eye contact with Jeff, and turns her whole body slightly in his direction. She also briefly touches his hand and shoulder as she speaks, and focuses on his reaction when Brooke does. Yes. It looks good, at least for now. And since Brooke likes the fellow, Lucas knows he will like him too. Brooke is a much better judge of character than Lucas ever was.

As they wait for dessert, Sawyer stands up. "I'm going to the little girl's room. Would you accompany me, aunt?"

"Sure, Beanpole."

When they are out of earshot Sawyer turns to Brooke. "I've never seen him so happy."

"It's the honeymoon phase, sweetheart. We've only been back together for three days. I'm just as stupid happy as he is. I guess you just know him better. By the way, I like Jeff. He is cute, scary smart and has a good heart. I hope it works out between the two of you."

"The difficulty with us is time. We both work too hard, and he travels a lot."

"First thing. Move together. There's nothing like waking up next to your guy. Second thing, make the time. Even a little goes a long way. A fifteen minute walk after a meal. A brief phone call before bed. A coffee break in the middle of the work day."

"Good advice. Thanks. Did you guys talk to mom?"

"Yes we did. She agreed to be my maid of honor. We promised we would be each others maid of honor when we were twelve. I fulfilled my promise when your parents got married, but your mother skipped my wedding because you were sick. Now she can make it up to me. And it would be just perfect, in an slightly ironic way, if she would be my maid of honor when I marry your father."

"This is crazy, Aunt Brooke. She was awfully jealous of you two when you were both married. Why does she accept you together now? I was sure she was going into another relapse with this news."

"We've had a really complicated history, sweety. I can tell you about it, but not in a bathroom break. Just make some time for a little girl-on-girl with me and your mother when you come to La Jolie Fille."

Lucas looked at Jeff and asked softly. "Have you ever been married?"

"No. I lived with a girl for a couple of years after law school, but it didn't work out."

"I'm sorry. What happened?"

Jeff shrugged. "We wanted different things. She wanted the well-behaved Harvard lawyer with the steady income and great prospects. I hated the big corporate law firm and wanted to make a difference."

"Did you love her?"

"I thought I did at the time." He gives a wistful look towards the girl's restroom. "I was wrong."

"She is quite a girl."

"They both are."

Lucas gives Jeff a broad smile. "So true."

"Our only problem is time. We both work too hard."

"Make time, Jeff. And by that I mean, make the most of what little time you have. I know she is going to keep on going full steam ahead with her profession, but things are going to ease up a bit after residency. You probably have a bit more control over your own rhythm, use it. The worst mistake is to let something essential slip away because you can't keep your priorities straight."

"Is that what happened between you two?"

Lucas laughs. "No. Youth, stupidity and bad timing screwed us up. The stupidity was all mine, by the way. Keeping our priorities straight appears to be bringing us back together at last. Can't complain, though. Our troubles made your girl possible, and she makes it all worth it."

"Yes she does."

"Did you tell her already?"

"That I love her? No. I'm afraid she will bolt."

"She won't. And if she does, just give her a little time. She's as hooked as you are."

Brooke and Sawyer come back from the restroom and they eat dessert. As they are leaving, Lucas pulls Sawyer aside and whispers in her ear. "I like him, Crabcakes. Good job."

Sawyer blushes, reminding him of a very intense, very confused fourteen-year-old. "Thanks dad." She looks at Brooke. "I think you deserve an attaboy too."

Lucas gives her a proud smile. "Thanks."

Back in the SUV, Lucas and Brooke look each other in the eyes, both reluctant to speak first. Finally Lucas breaks the impasse. "Wow."

Brooke laughs. "Very articulate, Broody. But I agree, wow."

"I always pictured Sawyer with some kind of professional athlete, someone who would match her looks and intensity. Instead she goes for a completely different type. And it fits. They both do."

"He is pretty cute too, Broody. And they are quite taken with each other. Did you see how he looks at her?"

"I sure did. She already has him wrapped around her fingers. She's pretty far gone too, but it's harder to spot. She's a little skittish, like her mother. Likes to play her cards close to her chest."

"I couldn't tell, but I guess you'd know her better."

"Oh, I've made Sawyerwatching into a science."

Brooke giggles. "You might want to try some Brookewatching now."

I look at her with narrowed eyes. "I intend to do a lot more than watching, Princess."


	4. Chapter 4

AN: This was supposed to be the last chapter, but I keep adding to it, so I think this is now firm. There will be one last chapter after this one. I'm still writing it, and I'll post it soon. Thank you for the reviews. There is a small part of this chapter that is rated "M". It is clearly marked. Skip it if you don't like descriptions of rough sex. As usual, I don't own anything associated with OTH, and I enjoy subverting their intention, and putting Brucas back together.

Chapter 4

The next day they didn't have to go to the clinic, but they began their morning with a live interview

at a morning show. It was mostly personal stuff, lighthearted and fun, and it ended with a live PG kiss. Next Brooke went by herself to her old offices. She said she wanted to look at some of her old wedding gown designs, maybe get her prototype people working on her dress. She gave Lucas an address at the garment district and told him to go get fitted for his own wedding suit. She said she would inform the tailor what to do, that all Lucas had to do was to stand, be measured and refer all questions to her. They met back at the hotel at the end of the day, went to the gym and had a quiet dinner in their room. That night they couldn't sleep. The clinic was supposed to call in the morning with the number of embryos they had. They ended up at the hotel swimming pool at three in the morning.

"Did you choose the design for your wedding dress, Cheery?"

"I did the basic design in the Summer between junior and senior years. I had to update it, adjusting to current materials and tastes and make a professional sketch for the prototypers. It should be ready to try in a couple of weeks." She laughs softly." I guess I've been planning this wedding for a while now."

"You're amazing."

Brooke dives, touches the bottom of the pool and comes back to the surface, her face three inches from mine. I hold her in place with a hand in her hip. "I don't think I've ever been so nervous in my life, Broody. And I've been through a lot of really, really stressful moments over the years."

Lucas turns her around bringing her back in contact with his chest, and wrapping an arm around her, speaking soft in her ear. "We're together, Pretty Girl. That's amazing by itself. I can't say that I've never been this nervous. You remember both Lily's and Sawyer's birth. Both times I found my faith in life and in the future tested almost beyond my capacity to endure. Just have faith, my love. We will have our baby."

Brooke makes herself small in my arms. "There were too many things in my life I wished for with all my heart that I never got. I want a baby with you. I want it so bad it nearly suffocates me. I guess I'll have to borrow your faith, because I don't have much."

"Quitting your job, selling your home, showing up on my door last week, even those fifteen eggs, these are all huge leaps of faith."

Brooke smiles softly at him. "I may not trust fate, but I do trust you. I guess that will have to do in place of faith for now."

They spend a few minutes in the pool, and head back to their room, and the wait for a phone call.

"Do you see yourself raising a child in France?" Lucas asks.

"A young child in La Jolie Fille? Yes, absolutely. A teenager? No. It would be stifling."

"I agree with you. So, a teenager. Paris, New York or Tree Hill?"

"Hmm. There are no cheerleaders in Paris."

"And a crying shame that is. French girls are sexy . Basketball is pretty bad too."

"So, New York or Tree Hill?"

"Did you like Gossip Girl?"

"Jeez, Broody. Not all life is a TV teenage drama. You make a good point, though. All right, Tree Hill it is. Unless we have a total nerdy klutz like Tutormom."

"Unlikely. Not even Haley has one of those."

After a long silence, Brooke speaks softly. "Luke."

"What is it, pretty girl?"

"There is something I want to ask you, but it's a little delicate. Don't freak out, Ok?"

"Of course." Replies Lucas, freaking out a bit.

"You're the best lover I've ever had."

"Thanks?"

"No, serious. You're skillful, considerate, open-minded and fun."

"But?"

"You're always gentle."

"You want it rough?"

"Sometimes I want you to ravish me. Forget gentle, forget skillful and considerate. Sometimes I just want to be seriously and thoroughly fucked. I want you ripping off my clothes, slapping my ass, calling me dirty names and leaving marks where your hands grab me.."

"Over the years, I've dreamed, sleeping and awake, of doing that. Many times, Brooke."

"And I've dreamed, also sleeping and awake, of you doing it to me many times too. The thing is, tomorrow night, they should implant the embryos, and if it works, you're going to spend a year or more treating me like I'm made of glass. So, if I want a real memory to go with all my fantasies, it better be soon."

"Now?"

"No, not now. After we know."

"We need a safe word."

"That's easy, Broody. My safeword is "no"."

Lucas guffaws. "So obvious. I love the way your mind works." He turns dead serious, and grabs her chin roughly with one hand, turning her face to him. She sees the slight arousal in his eyes, and feels her body responding. He speaks in a near whisper. "Brooke, I was raised by Keith and Karen. But I am also the son of Dan Scott." A slight sliver of fear runs down Brooke's spine, and lights a little fire between her legs. She had never noticed before how alike Lucas and Dan's eyes really were.

She puts her hands in his chest and pushes him away a bit. "Wow."

"Brooke, my love. I'm always gentle because I'm really terrified of this side of myself."

"Do you think you can put a leash on it and take it for a spin? I would really, really like to play with it a bit

"I hope so. Anything for you, Pretty Girl."

The phone call comes right before eight. Brooke answers, listens and thanks the doctor. "It's not so good, but not very bad either. We have four HCM-free viable embryos. The doctor says our best shot for a live birth is to implant all four. He puts our chances at sixty percent." Brooke puts the phone away and exhales. "All right. Take me to our bed and fuck me, Broody. Now."

 **AN: This following bit is rated M, and rough. Just skip it if you're in doubt.**

 _Lucas picks Brooke up, puts her over his shoulder, facing backwards and carries her towards the bedroom. Along the way he slaps her loudly in the buttocks and speaks in a tightly controlled voice. "Stop squirming, slut."' Brooke is astonished that Lucas barely seems to notice her struggling weight. She squirms, screams and hits his back with closed fists, which earns another stinging slap across her buttocks. He raises his voice a bit. "I said, be quiet bitch.", dropping her roughly on the bed._

 _Lucas frowns, and his eyes look like ice chips. She thrashes her legs as he pulls her jogger pants and panties down her legs at the same time, in one swift motion. He turns her around, with her legs still tangled in her pants and grabs her hair, pulling it with one hand, as he immobilizes her legs with one of his and gives her another stiff slap in one of her buttocks. This time he is hitting bare skin, and the sting increases threefold. Brooke lets out a sharp yelp, followed by a long moan. "You're going to get it now, little slut. Squirm all you want, I got you now." He alternates stinging slaps with caressing her folds, and the pain turns into a red haze of pleasure._

 _He lets go of her hair and drops his pants, grabbing her by the hips. She can feel his fingers digging in her flesh as he enters her from behind and she screams his name, as she climaxes. Lucas continues to pound her. "Take this slut, take it all in." He lets go of her hips, long enough to give her a couple more slaps as he pounds her. He steps on her pants, freeing her legs and lifts her, so now she is kneeling on the bed, He grabs her breasts and pulls her up, arching her back. He bites her, at the juncture of her shoulder and neck. Brooke gasps with the sudden pain, and, as he resumes pounding, she comes loudly again. He pounds some more, and gets out, turning her around, and grabbing her again by her hair, pulling her face towards him. "Open you mouth, bitch." He pounds her face, just six or seven times, deep into her throat and removes himself, coming right in her face. With that for an ending, he tosses her on the bed._

 **End of M rated bit**

Brooke lies belly up on the bed, stunned, for a few seconds. "Wow. That was amazing, Luke. Just what the doctor ordered, and more." Intrigued by the silence, she sits up on the bed and sees Lucas kneeling on the floor by the bed, face turned down. "Luke?"

She kneels besides him and pulls his face up. That's when she sees the tears running down his face.

"Luke? Oh my god, love. I'm sorry." She pulls close and embraces him. "I'm sorry, Luke You hated it. You should have stopped..."

"I didn't hate it, Brooke. I enjoyed it. Too much. What the fuck is wrong with me?"

"Sweetheart, there's nothing wrong with you. It's sex. Damn fine, incredibly satisfying sex."

"I can't possibly enjoy hurting you, Brooke."

"Are you blind, Luke? You didn't hurt me. I loved it. I mean, I really fucking adored every second of it. It was exactly what I needed. I think it was exactly what you needed too, if you can get past your fears. After the stress of this baby stuff, we needed the release. I think I'll actually be able to sleep a bit, and so will you." She gives him a teasing smile. "Besides, I'll be sweetly reminded of you every time I sit down during the next week."

Lucas looks up and laughs softly at that. "Your ass gets beautifully red when spanked."

"This is way too intense for every day, Broody, but I know I'll be dreaming of an encore before long. Do you think you can do it?"

"That's the problem. I'm sure I'll be dreaming of an encore too, eventually. Yeah. Give me a year and I'll be dying to get rough with you again." A pause. "What's the program for today?"

"A long nap, brunch, a walk in the park and the clinic at six for the implantation."

"We better get started, then."

"Just come to bed."

Brooke is going crazy. A month of ruthlessly enforced rest, with Lucas hovering around her like an anxious stork. She watched the whole run of Sex and the city and Desperate housewives. She also did sketches for a whole new coutoure line, which she is calling countryside wear. She sent a couple of samples to the people at Brooke Davis Fashion, and they've been literally salivating after it. But no real walking beyond going to the bathroom and back, no shopping, and what's worse. No sex. Sure, Broody has been trying to make it up to her with his fingers and tongue. He is a very talented boy is that respect, but it's really not the same. It's been four weeks since implantation, four weeks of boredom, needles, pills and heart-wrenching anxiety. And today is the moment of truth.

The doctor comes into the exam room reading documents on a tablet. "Ms. Davis, Mr. Scott. I've just received the results from Ms. Davis blood work, and there is no doubt that she is now six weeks pregnant. Congratulations." Both Lucas and Brooke feel like a giant weight has been lifted from their hearts. The doctor continues. "Ms. Davis' hormone levels are fully within norm. Next I am going to do an ultrasound. It's going to be transvaginal, I'll be inserting this probe about three inches into your vaginal canal. Technically, your baby is still an embryo at this stage, and should be about a quarter of an inch long."

Lucas holds Brooke's hand while the doctor inserts the probe and checks the image. For about fifteen minutes, he moves the probe, muttering to himself and making measurements on the indistinct images on the screen. After about fifteen minutes he removes the probe, stretches and turns to Lucas and Brooke with a smile.

"Well, it's all pretty good. First on the list, we have two properly attached embryos in your uterus."

"Twins? Again? Shit. Lucas? Hey! Snap out of it, Broody. This is no joke." Brooke gives him a stiff elbow to the midsection.

Lucas was totally lost, eyes wide open, looking at the wall, a silly grin in his face. When Brooke's elbow connects he gets back to earth and grimaces at Brooke. "Hey, Pretty Girl. That hurt." A pause. "Two babies? I'm sorry, princess. It's good news, no?"

"Well, more or less." Brooke acknowledges with an emerging smile. "It's really tiring and stressful, raising twins, but I guess it's good news."

"They'll be raised in La Jolie Fille, Pretty Girl. There will be a whole staff in residence to help out."

"That's true. Conditions will be a little different than Julian and I by ourselves in Tree Hill..."

The doctor clears his throat. "Well, in in-vitro fertilization, about one quarter of pregnancies result in multiple births, so this is not a big surprise. There is a small increased risk of complications with twins, and yours is already a high-risk pregnancy to begin with. Let me finish the exam and we will discuss the protocol for the rest of your pregnancy."

At one point during the exam, the doctor smiles. "Ah!" He turns a button on the ultrasound machine, and they can hear a fast tip-tap, overlaying a slow thumping. "The slow beat is Ms. Davis heart. The fast one in from one of the embryos. Just a second." He moves the wand around, and turns the button again. Again, the fast tip-tap with the slow thumping. "And here is the heartbeat of the other embryo. This is a very good sign. You can't always hear the heartbeat on the six-week sonogram, but when you can, it means the risk of early miscarriage is nearly zero." He moves the wand around some more, freezes an image on the screen, and places two round circles around two small white features in the image."This is your take-home image. You can see both embryos in this picture."

He presses a button and a hard copy of the image gets printed. "I'll send a digital copy of this picture to you later. Please, Ms. Davis, get dressed, and I'll see you in my office."

Brooke and Lucas stare at the picture for a moment. "Holy shit, Broody. What have we done?"

"Turned or lives upside down? It's going to be a fun ride, Pretty Girl. I can hardly wait to tell people, specially Sawyer."

Brooke makes a little grimace. "I don't know how Jude and Davis are going to take it. This is half their expected inheritance."

"They are good boys, princess. And half a shitload of money is still a shitload of money."

"I hope they see it that way."

"We'll announce it at the wedding?"

"Sure. How do you think Peyton is going to react?"

"Badly. But Sawyer will be there. If she is sober, Peyt will keep it together."

"Well, I just hope she doesn't spoil things."

"All right, mommy. Let's go talk to the doctor."

Lucas would never forget that smile.

They went back to La Jolie Fille that same evening, accompanied by Susan, a pretty thirty-something redhead and a specialist Ob-Gyn nurse whose job was to monitor her hormone levels and accompany the pregnancy closely. Brooke was given permission to resume a more normal lifestyle, including moderate exercise and sex. Lucas rearranged his teaching, so he could keep doing it by going once a week to Paris. It's a three hour fast train ride from Vichy to Paris, so he would leave early in the morning, and come back late at night.

The weather was turning cold, and, by mid-November, the trees had mostly lost their leaves, and the vineyards were dormant. There was quite a bit of activity surrounding the fermentation of their harvest. Brooke was enjoying learning about the whole wine-making process, but morning sickness came in strong after New York, and she couldn't go anywhere near the fermentation vats, without a visit from her previous meal. On the other hand, Susan, Carole and her helpers were bending themselves backwards to feed her and her babies with the healthiest, tastiest food their collective minds could come up with. As a result, even with all the throwing up, Brooke has already gained a few pounds since the beginning of her pregnancy, and needed to let out her wedding dress a bit, even if, at nine weeks, there was no visible bump yet.

The last three weeks had been a whirlwind of preparation for the wedding, including hiring additional staff, setting menus, making all the guestrooms ready, and all the little things even a small wedding like theirs involves. The date for the wedding had leaked to the press, and countless requests to provide media coverage were made, both directly to them, and through the marketing people both at her company and at Lucas publishers. Given how remote and secluded La Jolie Fille was, they didn't fear an invasion of paparazzi, but, at the end, Lucas and Brooke relented and allowed a team from B. Davis magazine to cover the event. They would be coming in the same airplane as their guests, tomorrow night.

Finally, she heard the car horn warning than Lucas was back, and he wasn't alone.

"Hey, Pretty Girl. Look who I found."

"Lydia Bob Scott! I didn't know you were coming today. God, you look gorgeous. Specially in that outfit." Brooke gives Lydia a big hug and a kiss in the cheek.

"Hi, aunt Brooke. Sorry for barging in. I was in Paris already and I met uncle Lucas for dinner today. I decided, kinda last minute, to come down with him."

"Sorry, Pretty Girl. I should have called ahead to warn you."

Lydia is a few months older than the twins. She is a sweet brunette, taller than her mother, and with a softer version of the Scott's blue eyes. She played basketball in high school, but didn't make it to her college team. Top student, she was valedictorian at Tree Hill, majored in biochemistry at MIT and finished a double degree in business and pharmacology two years later. For a month now, she's been interning at the research center of a major drug company outside London. She is also a sharp dresser, and she is using a Brooke Davis green ensemble that fits her like a glove.

Lydia takes the time to look around. "This is quite a place you guys have here. La Jolie Fille? Is it a coincidence that uncle calls you that?"

Brooke and Lucas both laugh. "No sweetie. It's not a coincidence. Your uncle built me a house, actually a palace, without telling me, in the hopes that one day I would come live in it."

"Like in "The Notebook"?"

"Yes."

She looks wistfully at her uncle. "Jeez. I don't think they make boys like you anymore."

"Been kissing some frogs, niece?" Lucas asks.

"You could say that. Sometimes it seems it's all frogs."

"You'll find your prince, sweetie. Not everyone finds hers in high school."

She sighs. "I know. Do you guys mind if I just go to bed? I'm bushed."

"Do you want anything, a snack, a glass of wine or hot chocolate?"

"Thanks, auntie. I wouldn't mind a hot chocolate."

"Ok. Broody, would you show her to the right side attic room? I'll come right up with a cup."

A little later, Brooke and Lucas head to their bedroom. "So, Broody. How was your day?"

"It was nice. I managed to finish another chapter of the book on the way up, and I had a lot of fun chatting with Lydia. At times it felt like I was talking to her mother. What about you?"

"The wedding stuff is all ready. Carole is a genius for organization. The highlight is that I had a two hour video meeting with the President of Brooke Davis Fashion. They are happy to buy my designs in very nice terms. Basically, I get twenty percent of the gross. But they want me at the Paris Fashion Week for the release, which I don't mind, and they really want me on the payroll."

"So you quit as CEO of the whole shindig, and they want you back working for a piece of it."

"I'm not going to get sucked back in, Broody. I can set my own terms, and that's the problem. What do I want? They are willing to do basically anything."

"Hm. You know, in academic circles, there is a position known as the Emeritus Professor. It's usually an older, retired academic, who is still intellectually productive and wants to stay associated with the university, teach and advise students and keep access to university resources. The point is that they receive no salary and they have no formal duties."

"You're suggesting I become a sort of emeritus designer?"

"Well, accept some kind of position at BDFashion, like Chief Designer, without official duties, for, say, one dollar per year in salary. Have them give you royalties for sales based on your designs, say twenty percent on your personal designs, and ten percent on those done under your supervision. Have them create and staff a design studio here in Arfeuilles, where you can go to work when you feel like it. So, no obligations, no administrative burden and the possibility to do the creative work you love in your own rhythm, and train other designers, again at your own rhythm."

"Well, Broody... You're a genius. That sounds about perfect."

"I just want you to myself, but without making you die of boredom. I was actually having a similar conversation with the Belles Lettres department at the University, about, at least for a few years, change my work for the University. My suggestion was to hold, maybe four times a year, a writing internship here at La Jolie Fille, where four or five students would come spend a month living here and writing under my loose supervision. At the end of the program, we would all go to Paris and present a showcase with the results. What do you think?

"I like the idea. It would certainly make life here a little more interesting. I suggest you include in the deal that the students have to do some work on the estate as part of their program. They would probably enjoy it, and the staff won't see them as freeloading interlopers.

"That's an excellent idea." Lucas sighs and looks Brooke in the eyes. "Bed?"

"Do you know I took pole dancing lessons, a few years ago?"

"Really? Fascinating, Cheerie."

"I've been wondering if those posts holding up the canopy in our bed could be used for pole dancing."

Lucas manages to contain his laughter. "You know, I've always wondered about the same thing."

"Shall we find out?"

"I think that's a brilliant idea. You're a genius too, Pretty Girl."

"I'm a girl of many talents."

Next morning started with giving Lydia a tour of the state, which went fine until they got to the wine lab. The oenologist, a smart kid who actually went to the university to learn this stuff, was having a heated discussion with Maurice about something Lucas didn't understand. His little biochemist niece got instantly pulled into the discussion, and also appeared to be openly flirting with the oenologist. After about fifteen minutes standing there without either contributing or learning anything Lucas quits in disgust, and tells Maurice to find someone to finish giving Lydia the tour of the estate when they were done.

Later that morning, Lucas and Brooke go into town to take care of paperwork. First they go to the Mairie for their marriage license.

"So Ms. Davis, after your wedding your name will be Brooke Penelope Davis-Scott?"

Brooke's eyes flash. "Hell, no!"

Lucas looks at her a little surprised. "It's fine if you're keeping your name, Pretty Girl. I understand."

"My name after the wedding, and until I die, will be Brooke Penelope Scott!"

"Thank you."

"I'm the one who has to thank you. I told you. You're my home."

"What marriage regimen are you choosing? A copy of your prenuptial should be included with your file here at the Mairie."

"That is not necessary. We are marrying in full communion."

That surprises the clerk. "Really? That's unusual these days."

"Yes."

"In that case, all I need is your signatures at the bottom of these pages. The priest will give you your marriage certificate after the ceremony tomorrow. Have a nice day, and congratulations."

"Thank you."

It's half past ten at night, and Lucas, Brooke and Lydia, together with half a dozen staff, wait for the arrival of the bus from the airport with the wedding party. As they leave the bus, Lucas and Brooke greet them briefly, and after they are all outside, Lucas addresses them all. "Well, family, welcome to our new home, La Jolie Fille, or, The Pretty Girl. Thank you all for coming. Don't worry about your luggage, the staff will take it to your accommodations. Please, follow me into the house and our living room.

Lucas leads them into the house and into the great living room, which is arranged with a long table with food and drinks, four round six-seater tables and half a dozen sofas and chairs. Even then, it is still a spacious room. There's a fire going in the great fire place.

Again Lucas addresses the group. "I know you are all tired from your trip. Let any of the staff know your name, and they will take you to your accommodations. The couples have been placed in individual rooms on the second floor, and the singles have been split by gender into two large rooms with bunk beds in the attic. There will be food and drinks here in the ballroom, a breakfast buffet will be available tomorrow after seven, lunch at noon, and you can ask anything specific to any of the staff, and the kitchen will be happy to accommodate you. There will no rehearsal by itself, but we are having a formal dinner tomorrow at eight, here in this room. Informal service will continue on Saturday, and the bus will come back to take us to the church at four. The wedding itself will be at five, and the reception will be back here again. The bus will take you to the airport on Sunday at nine. Anything else, just ask. Thank you all."

After the group disperses, Peyton approaches Brooke and Lucas. The years haven't been kind to her. Her skin aged, she is skinny and looks frail. She is well dressed, on a pale yellow ensemble of conservative cut and her eyes still show some or her former sharpness. "So, Luke. You build her a palace."

Lucas smiles at her. "Too much time and money, Peyt."

Brooke intervenes. "Do you like it, PSawyer?"

"Oh, I do. I remember the little farm in France in the list of assets during the divorce. So this was it. When did you buy it?"

"Roughly eighteen years ago. It was just a farm and and a vineyard then. The palace was just a ruin. I used to come here to write."

"You brought Sawyer a couple of times."

"That's right. She's been here before. Last time she was fourteen, and we spent a summer month in one of the cottages where the employees live now. The main house was still in the middle of renovation. She had a cute fling with the son of one of the workers, and spent her whole time here in the clouds. She was also pretty crabby for a few months afterwards, when the boy wouldn't write her back."

Peyton points at the portrait over the fireplace. "That in not a great portrait. I mean, It's technically correct, but it doesn't do you justice."

"You painting, PSawyer?"

"Yeah, I got back into it a month or so ago. I'm still sober, by the way. Hope for good."

"Glad to hear it."

"Well, I am bushed. Congratulations guys, for everything. I'll see you tomorrow."

"G'night Peyt."

Sawyer, who was at a corner talking to Jeff comes by and takes Brooke to a corner, whispering in her ear. "How far along are you?"

Brooke gives her a startled glance. "I'm a child doctor, for crying out loud! I can tell."

"Nine weeks. IVF. Twins. We'll announce it tomorrow."

"Wow. The two of you don't do anything by halves, do you? Did you have frozen eggs? Did you screen for HCM?"

"Yes and yes. We have an OB-GYN nurse here that's accompanying me. She is a redhead in her thirties names Susan, and she is probably asleep."

"Just introduce me later. I want to know details of the protocol. Lily is and her partner are pregnant too, you know? I assume you have the equipment, and I'd like to do an ultrasound in all three of you tomorrow."

"I knew they were thinking about it. Thank you, Beanpole."

"Congratulations, auntie. I'd like to call you mom, but I don't dare, not with mom around."

"Do it in private, if you want. It would make me very happy."

"Wow, finally, some siblings. I promise I'll take the time to get to know them. You'll raise them here?"

"That's the plan."

"It's perfect. I knew this place a bit when I was a child. I dreamed of living here permanently. It's my own picture of paradise. "

"Your father surprised me with it."

"Jesus, I can imagine your reaction."

Brooke smiles mischievously. "You should have seen his reaction when I told him about the eggs, and asked him to have a baby with me."

"You two are the same, aren't you? Crazy romantic dreamers covered in pragmatic varnish. I wish I was more like you two."

"I think you are. More than you think. That's why a girl who looks like a supermodel and has more money than she can spend in a lifetime goes to the trouble of becoming a baby surgeon. Crazy romantic dreamer."

A tear shows up in the corner of Sawyer's eye. "Thanks mom."


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Sorry. Still extending the story. At least the reviewers are not complaining. Sorry for the cliffhanger, by the way. Thank you very much for the nice reviews.

Chapter 5

The following morning, Lucas and Brooke call Sawyer, the twins and Lily for a little meeting in their room. They'd discussed for a long time for a long time what to do about the changed circumstances their impending wedding and the birth of their babies would bring, and came to an arrangement that was satisfactory to both of them.

"Good morning, guys. There are a few things Lucas and I need to tell you that affect you directly in different ways. First, I am nine weeks pregnant with twins."

Lily was the first to react. "Wow! That's great Aunt Brooke, Luke. Congratulations. Chris and I are pregnant too, seven weeks. Two pairs of cousins nearly the same age. This is going to be fun."

The twins weren't as enthusiastic.

"Congratulations, mom."

"Yeah, same here."

"Thanks. This is not all. The new babies, and our wedding have made us review our plans for the future. The first relevant thing is that Lucas an I are getting married in full communion."

Jude is the first to see the implications. What? Why would you do that? This is crazy."

"Well, it's our choice. Furthermore, we are making Lily our full heir, together with Sawyer, you two and the new babies."

Now Lily jumps up. "What? Come on, guys. Chris and I do fine, we don't need this."

"Again, sweetheart, it's what we want. I know you're Luke's sister, not his daughter, but you know that's not the whole story either."

"So, when Jude and Davis were ten, I set up a trust fund with fifty million dollars for each of them. Since they turned eighteen, they've been receiving a stipend from the trust, and, when they turn twenty-five, the full amount will become available to them to do as they see fit. Lucas had made a similar arrangement, with a smaller amount, for Sawyer. We are going to increase the size of the funds to two hundred million dollars each, with a slightly more complicated arrangement that keeps some of the funds on hold for your children. Basically, we are giving Lily a hundred million now, ninety million to Sawyer, and completing Jude and Davis trust funds to that amount. The same for the unborn twins. In addition, we are adding another hundred million in trust, which each of you will be curator, for your eventual children."

"So, in addition, we are setting up a charitable foundation, with initial funding of about two billion dollars, with objectives to be specified later. Each of you will have a permanent seat in the board of this foundation. We have amended our wills. In the event one of us dies, the surviving spouse inherits everything. The whole of our joint estate, after our death, will revert to the foundation. Except for small personal gifts, you shouldn't expect to inherit anything else."

Lily looks dazed, Sawyer bored and Jude and Davis slightly angry. Brooke guesses that if you're expecting to inherit billions some day, two hundred million may seem a little shabby.

"I'm sorry if this seems unfair, boys. From our point of view, you, and your eventual children are all well provided for. Anything else, you must build for yourselves."

Jude speaks for both of them. "It's all right, mom. We are disappointed, but we understand. It is your money, after all, and neither of you inherited any of it. Dad is going to be livid, though."

"Tell him to talk to me."

The boys leave, and Sawyer and Lily stay behind. "That was interesting. Do you think they are going to challenge it?"

"They are free to try. We may make the increased funds in their trust contingent on their not challenging it."

Sawyer laughs. "You're evil, mom."

"Just practical."

Sawyer turns to Lily. "Lily, will you call Chris? I assume you need to tell her about this conversation, and I want to do that ultrasound on the three of you. Mom, step into my office."

Lucas muses out loud. "Mom?"

"It's between me and Sawyer, Broody. We'll try to avoid it in front of Peyton."

Lucas gathers both girls in a hug. "You two make me very, very happy."

"It's our job, dad."

Lucas and Brooke converted the little office adjoining their bedroom into a Ob-Gyn examination room. Brooke is on the exam chair, and Sawyer is doing the exam, with Susan assisting. "Oh, here they are. Hi little siblings. Nice to meet you. Heartbeats are strong, they are well-positioned and their placentas

are well-separated. Do you guys see the tiny hands and feet? They are about an inch long, and they are not called embryos anymore. They've been officially promoted to fetuses. Oh, shit!"

Sawyer hands the wand to Susan and turns around, waving her hands. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry guys. It's nothing." She turns around and they can see the tears coming down her face.

Lucas wraps his arms around her, and Brooke grabs one of her hands. "Oh sweety."

She waves her hands. "Not the hardened doctor yet." A pause. "I'm going to have a hard time playing the doctor for these two."

"I think they'd rather have the sister, beanpole."

"Oh, I know, mom. I'd rather be their sister too."

Sawyer composes herself. "So how are you feeling?"

"Still vomiting in the morning, tired and the occasional heartburn."

"I can give you something for heartburn, and the morning sickness should taper off in a month or so. She turns to Susan. Can I see her chart? You stopped weight gain these past two weeks, that's fine. Good hormone levels, excellent diet, exercise. You and the babies are doing fine, mom. Better than fine."

"Thanks, sweetie."

"Do you have any questions?"

Lucas and Brooke exchange a glance, smile and Brooke turns to Sawyer. "How about you and Jeff?"

"Sawyer flushes. You guys... All right. We moved in together, ok? He told me he loved me and I told him I loved him back back. We are doing just fine!"

Brooke arches one eyebrow. "He any good in bed?"

Lucas wakes up. "Hey! I don't want to know about that."

"Shut up Broody." And turning to Sawyer. "So?"

"He's great, all right? The best. And that's all I'm saying with my father in the room."

"Thank goodness."

"I think you two better get out of here and call Lily and Chris, before I embarrass myself anymore."

"You got it, Crabcakes."

It's near lunchtime, and Lucas is sitting by himself in a small stone wall behind the house, looking at the staff and his guests going through the different parts of the farm.

"Hey, big brother."

"Hi, Little brother. Skipped the tour?"

"I've seen it all two weeks ago. To be honest, I think farming is boring. You need a backboard and a rim here somewhere."

"Funny. That never occurred to me. I must be getting old..."

"That you are. I heard a rumor about a winemaker and Lydia. Anything to it?"

Lucas laughs. "I guess. They met yesterday morning, over some technical debate about wine. They seemed to hit it off, and spent most of the day together. At dinner, your daughter couldn't stop talking about... winemaking. I suspect it's the winemaking, not the winemaker that's turning Lydia's head."

"Really? That's funny."

"Well, the end product is nicer than pills. And you can make good money on it too. I suppose there aren't many MIT biochemists with MBA's in the wine business."

"You know her. She'll kill at anything she does. But for winemaking, she needs the nose. Do you think she has it?"

"Is she a good cook?"

"Yup. Actually, now that you mention it, she's always been a bit of a foodie. Picky about tastes and smells... interesting. If she's into it, please, be sure to help her along. We'll provide financial backing as needed."

"Of course, little brother. If she wants to get into it, she'll need to go to school a bit. With her background, probably six months at the Ecole du Vin should do it. I'll be happy to give her an internship here, or help her find one at some nice vineyard. How's business?"

"We are a bit overworked at Fortitude. We're not even considering taking in new talent until some of our current athletes retire. What about you? Any new books?"

"I'm finishing one now. To be honest, right now, all I want to do is to make up lost time with Brooke."

"About that. How did it happen? I know Brooke asked Haley for your phone in Paris, what? A couple of months ago? How long it was since the last time you saw her?"

"Eight years. Mom's funeral."

"Did you guys write, call, exchange smoke signals?"

"No contact, little brother."

"So, eight years without any contact with her, she comes by two months ago and you just click."

Lucas smiles and decides to level with his brother. "There is more to it, but it is a bit underhanded."

"What?"

"I knew how I felt about Brooke. I mean, I love Peyton, but given a choice, I would have been with Brooke since high school. But Brooke never gave me a choice. No matter what I said or did, she always thought I belonged with Peyton. So I married Peyton, we had Sawyer, and I really tried to make a good life with them. Peyton always knew about my feelings for Brooke. What I didn't know is that she pretty much broke us up senior year. During the rehearsal dinner for you and Hales' confirmation, Peyton told Brooke that she feelings for me. Brooke freaked out, broke up with me and shut me out.

"Shit. They did have a huge fight that day, and nobody never knew why."

"So, even after we were married Peyton never felt entirely comfortable with us. Sometimes she was distant with me and even with Sawyer, and sometimes she was fine. She started drinking, and then came the pills. I started writing my third book after we had been married for about a year, and, if it wasn't for Sawyer, I would have already divorced Peyton. then I poured in all my feelings for Brooke into that third book. All over the main story line are little incidents that happened during the time I was with Brooke. Little messages that only she could understand. That book became a huge best-seller. I kept doing it for all the following books. Each one of those ten books is a love letter that only Brooke could really understand.

"What happened when she started reading them?"

"Nothing. Until two months ago she never gave me the least indication that she read any of the books. They had a huge impact on her, though. I don't know when she started reading them, but the first book came out three years after Sawyer's birth. She had already been married to Julian for a while, and it was close to the time she became pregnant with the twins. The books rekindled her feelings for me, and at some point, convinced her that my feelings for her were the real thing. After that it was a matter of the twins growing up, and her marriage to Julian self-destructing. When she came to Paris two months ago, she came with the intention of moving in with me for good, and I guess, even after all this time, I was still waiting for her."

"Wow. You know this is crazy. Epic romantic, but crazy."

"What about marrying your high school sweetheart junior year, and making it stick for thirty five years? You know, I fell in love with her about the same time you two did. It just took us all this time to get where you are. We even had our three children along the way, to make up for all the heartbreak. "

"You may have a point."

"There's a little twist. She is pregnant. Twins again."

Nathan gets up. "Hey, that's fantastic! How is this possible? Isn't she too old? Congratulations, man"

Lucas laughs. "All right, settle down, little brother. First, the how is part of the story. Fifteen years ago she did some egg harvesting, thinking of a day we might be back together. You may call that her little surprise gift for me, like this house was my surprise gift for her."

"You're both crazy."

"That's right. She is nine weeks along..."

"Wait. You guys haven't been back in touch for nine weeks."

"Pregnancy is counted from two weeks before fertilization. So, nine weeks means seven weeks since we went to the doctor to have the IVF thing done."

"All right. I guess I knew that."

"Sawyer knew the moment she saw Brooke last night, and we told the twins and Lily this morning. We're planning on making a big announcement at dinner tonight."

"You're going to raise the kids here?"

"That's the plan."

"It's a great place for it, or it will be, once you add a backboard and a hoop somewhere. You know, maybe we should buy a home down here. I'd love to see these new nephews grow up, and I'm pretty sure Haley would too."

"That would be great. If you do, I'll be sure to have a full basketball court made somewhere. Then we can teach these frogs a thing or two."

"Aunt Brooke?"

"Oh,, hi Lily, Chris. You should just call me Brooke, or sister, if you wish. How are the babies?"

"Sawyer says they are both fine, seven weeks and counting. We could hear their heartbeats. I've been calling you aunt Brooke, or auntie, all my life. I'd rather continue doing it."

"That's ok sweetie. Suit yourself."

"There's something else. For a while now, Chris and I have had this dream of leaving the catering business and opening a little bed and breakfast in the coast. Of course, we don't have to do anything anymore, given what you and Luke decided to do, but we've both been working hard pretty much all our lives, and we can't see ourselves just doing nothing. Also, we would really like it if our children grew up near their new cousins. So, what do you think of us opening up our new bed-and-breakfast around here?"

Brooke squeals and jumps up and down. "What do I think? What do I think? Nothing could make me happier. And your brother is going to flip too, when he hears of this plan. Wow! That's such amazing news!"

"We would go back to Greenville and wrap up our business there. We could be back here in a couple of weeks to start searching for a nice property. Would you put us up? Can Susan do our pre-natal work-up too?"

Brooke laughs. "Lucas is going to love living with three pregnant women. We'll make sure to wake him up at all hours with some amazing requests. Of course Susan can do your pre-natal work too. What about you Chris? Are you on board with this? Aren't you going to miss your family?."

"Well, I'm sure going to miss my family, but I am in love with this region. Besides, we'll have close family nearby, and cousins the same age, and that's all the family one can ask. I really think it's a great idea, and I thank you and Lucas so much to make it possible."

"You should hunt for your brother and tell him."

"All right, auntie. See ya later."

Brooke is still sitting on her bed, waiting for Sawyer to finish her notes, when there is a soft knock on her door. "Come in."

"Peyton slowly opens the door and sees Brooke sitting by herself on the bed. "I just wanted to talk..."

That moment, Sawyer comes out of the exam room, "Mom, I've just finished my notes on Lily and Chris, so... Mom!"

Peyton just stares at her daughter, processing her sudden appearance. She speaks in a small voice. "You're calling her mom?" And to Brooke, with a frown. "She is calling you mom?"

Sawyer answers her. "Yes, mom. I am. She is my godmother, my namesake, my soon to be stepmom and she makes daddy very happy. So, yes, I asked her if I could call her mom, and she said it was ok."

"So, you're calling us both mom."

Sawyer straightens herself and gives her mother an icy glare. "I didn't figure I'd be in the same room with the both of you that often. Since I guess you have the priority, you're mom, and in this precise situation, I'll just call Brooke stepmom."

Brooke giggles, and Peyton, after glaring at Brooke for the impropriety, ends up laughing too. "I love you, beanpole."

"And I love you too, sweetheart. It's quite ok. You can call Brooke whatever you want."

Sawyer takes a little longer to cool down. "And I love both of you old witches too. She turns to Brooke. Should I leave?"

Brooke turns to Peyton with an eyebrow arched. Peyton sighs and says. "No. We should all talk anyways. I do have a question, though. Notes on Lily and Chris? What's back there?," pointing at the exam room."

Brooke replies. "It's an Ob-Gyn examination room. Lily and Chris are pregnant, and Sawyer was examining them. They are fine, seven months along."

"That's nice and why..." Peyton is very far from stupid. "You're pregnant too, you slut."

Sawyer starts to complain. "Hey..." but Brooke cuts her off with a gesture. "It's ok sweetie. We always talked to each other like this, Not in front of you, though. Isn't that right, skank?"

Peyton gives a small smile. "Yes. I didn't mean to diss your stepmom. So?"

"Yeah, nine weeks along. Twins, According to our daughter here, her siblings are doing fine."

"That's a lot to process, give me a minute." A moment. "Our daughter? Really?"

Brooke smiles mischievously. "Sorry. I couldn't resist. I'm not trying to steal her. But I do love her like a daughter."

"I know you do, and I'm glad for it. We did choose you as her godmother, after all."

"And I'm not about to forget who my mother is, either."

"Why don't you guys sit down? You two blonde lightposts are giving me a pain in the neck."

Peyton sits next to Brooke on the bed, and Sawyer pulls up a chair. "So, BDavis, how did this happen?"

"What exactly?"

"Everything. Bear in mind, I am your maid of honor, and I'm supposed to deliver a speech tomorrow, so it is my business."

"Well, seven weeks ago, I came to Paris, with the intention of getting back with Lucas. As it turned out, he had been waiting for me."

"And when did you indicate to him that you might do that?"

"Never."

"And how did you know he might possibly want to get back with you?"

"The books."

"Of course. Every single book after the Comet had a secret love letter directed at you."

"That's right. After the third book, I started believing it. And I begun to plan going back to him."

"That's nineteen years ago."

"He never even knew that I read any of the books, until Paris."

Peyton stays silent for a while, and she begin to talk in a soft voice. "I've been in and out of rehab for most of my life. I've attended countless twelve-step meetings and therapist sessions. If I've learned anything in my life, is to be honest with myself. And I'll tell you two. This fucking hurts. He was never really all in. But the truth is, I knew that. And I wasn't either. If it wasn't for this amazing young woman here, I'd call my life so far a total waste. I know I deliberately got between Luke and Brooke, for my own selfish reasons, and nearly destroyed our lives. I'm appalled, and awed, by how you two kept your flame going under the circumstances, and still managed to be good parents and keep at least the appearance of being decent spouses. And now you're picking up the threads after all this time, and starting again. If there is one thing this wedding gives me is a little hope, that it is possible to pick up the loose threads of a life and start over. Sure, I'm not Brooke fucking Davis or Lucas fucking Scott, overachievers extraordinaire, but I can still try."

Sawyer, with tears in her eyes, embraces her mother. "Oh, mom, I hope so. There's so much light in you that's been hidden by addiction. I hope you can pick up your loose threads, as you say. And you can count on me for anything."

Brooke blinks, to mask the tears in her own eyes. "The same here, PSawyer. You know I'll always love you."

Dinner is served in the dining room, as there are precisely sixteen people present. The menu uses products from La Jolie Fille, as possible. Salad, roast pork with prune sauce and baked apples, cheeses and cream-filled pastries with raisins and walnuts, with wine, grape, pear and apple juices. With the desert course, come improvised toasts, beginning with Lucas and Brooke. They stand up together, with Lucas arm loosely draped across Brooke's back.

"Let us first thank you all for coming, and sharing this moment. Brooke and I have loved each other since we were sixteen, and, if it's taken a long time to come together, it is still with great joy that tomorrow we will commit to become a family. And that is not all, because our new family is about to grow. As many of you already know, Brooke is pregnant with twins, due in April. It is our dearest wish that you, our family, always feel welcome wherever we are, and we would like to have you all here in our home, as often and for as long as you might like, and you come to know our new children. Finally, I would like to propose a toast. To those dear to us that are no longer in this world, specially Karen Roe and Keith Scott. May their spirits bless us and protect us and their memory inspire us in all days to come. Cheers!"

Jamie stands up. "Since I can remember, I felt that these two, my godparents, belonged together. I remember, I was maybe five years old, seeing clearly the depth of passion they had for each other, similar to what I saw between my parents. I remember once talking to Lily about how lucky their children would be, to have these two as their parents. It was confusing that they married to other people and went about their lives separately, and when I asked my mother about it, all she said was that it was complicated, and that one day I would understand. So here we are. It wasn't complicated after all. They just had to find their way. And I still think that my new cousins will be very lucky to have these two as parents. To uncle Lucas and aunt Brooke. Cheers!"

Next Lily stands up. "I make Jamie's words mine. And I would add that my mother loved aunt Brooke like a daughter and dreamed of seeing these two together. I believe that my mother and father, wherever they are, look at this day with great joy. I don't have a toast to offer, but instead I make an announcement. My partner Chris and I are both expecting, and we are due shortly after Aunt Brooke. We are planning to move to Arfeuilles soon, and open a bed-and-breakfast. We have fallen in love with this region, and we want our children to grow near their cousins. That's all."

Lucas looks at Brooke. "Did you know this?" Brooke nods. Lucas gets up and hugs Lily. "I'm so happy, little sister. I have no words. Thank you Chris."

We all sit down and silence falls on the room. Brooke begins saying "If everyone is done we can..." but Haley stands up and interrupts her.

"Just a second Tigger. Let me say a few words. I think most of you know how close I am to those two. Lucas is my oldest friend, we were inseparable since kindergarten, and Brooke became as close as a sister to me during high school. In the morning after their first date, Lucas arrived in school with a goofy smile that I had never seen before. He told me he had gone on a date with this girl, the sexy head cheerleader of Tree Hill High, and that it had been amazing. At the time, Brooke had a reputation as a shallow girl, who would break boys hearts right and left. I was worried about my friend, and I expressed my concern to him, but he replied that there was much more to Brooke Davis than her reputation allowed. That she was a great person and had no fear of being herself. As time passed, I realized how right Lucas was, that behind that shallow reputation was the truest friend and the greatest heart I've ever known. I also saw my friend fall head over heels in love with Brooke, and be fully corresponded. I saw that same silly grin many times after that, and learned to recognize the effect that Brooke Davis had on my friend. I also saw wild girl Brooke grow into her own skin, so that the qualities that she only showed a few people became apparent to everyone. She became school council president, and I was sitting right besides her when she had the idea for Clothes over Bros. Their love for each other made them both grow and flourish, made them better, and I think it still does. It also hurt them terribly, as the happenstances of life pulled them apart. One thing I am certain. What they had for each other, and what they still have, is true love. What was once separated, true love brought back together. So, here is to true love. Cheers.

Before they disappear for the night, Brooke gets close to Jamie and grabs his arm. She whispers in his ear. "You're going to walk me down the aisle tomorrow, Godson."

"You sure, aunt Brooke? What about the twins?"

"I couldn't choose between them. Besides, you're still my favorite Scott boy."

"It will be an honor aunt Brooke."

"Thanks."

Brooke and Lucas approach their bedroom door, after having said their goodnights. Brooke gets into the room and begins to close the door, blocking Lucas from entering.

"Hey! What?"

"It's tradition, Broody. We are to be married tomorrow. So, from now until I walk into the church, we don't see each other."

Lucas shrugs, disappointed. "All right, Pretty Girl, if it's tradition. So were I'm supposed to sleep?"

Brooke smiles and says. "You can try Peyton's bed." And she closes the door on a bewildered Lucas.

"But, but.."

She opens the door again, a broad smile on her face. "You know what, Broody? Fuck tradition," grabbing, him by his shirt, she drags him into their bedroom.

"That's not what I'm intending to fuck tonight, princess."

Brooke is trying to finish up her make-up, with Haley's help. While, Peyton was also finishing up her make up, with Sawyer's help.

"Everybody else is gone with the bus, Tigger. Maurice is waiting with the car."

"I have to get this right, Tutormom. The photographer from BDavis is going to take pictures for a whole spread, and I can't be looking like an old, pregnant harpy."

"You're still gorgeous, Tigger. I hope to look as good when I reach your age."

"Hmpf. You're older than me. Are you trying to confuse a poor, aged, pregnant former cheerleader?"

"Poor?"

"In a metaforical sense. You're confusing me with Bevin."

"Ah, right! I knew I took a wrong turn somewhere."

"And you think you're amusing. Did you know I asked your son to give me away?"

"No. Really? I would have liked to see his face. Why?"

"I don't know. I couldn't choose between the twins. I knew he would like it and I always felt a special connection with him. I could have asked Nathan, but he's best man, and I need him up there, to stop Luke from bolting."

Haley giggles. "Wild horses couldn't take that boy away from the altar."

"Perhaps. But it's always good to be sure."

Brooke meets Peyton at the car. "You clean up nice, PSawyer." Brooke had made her a midnight blue dress down to midcalf, with spaghetti straps and a slightly slutty low cut. Peyton had her hair curled, loose down to her shoulders, a couple of strands framing her face, and make up that highlighted her large green eyes. She was looking like her old gorgeous self. Brooke's dress had was a strapless number, tight on top and flaring at the hips, with a small train, and embroidered with fresh water pearls across the bust. She had tiny white flowers worked on an elaborate hairdo which left a few strands hanging, and highlighted her elegant neck. There was no bump yet, but she did have that pregnant girl glow going. The women got into the car, and Maurice stepped on it, as they were already twenty minutes late.

The front of the small church was a riot. There were four TV vans, and about fifty reporters. The gendarmes made a cordon to keep some of the mess away from the door of the church and make way for their car to get in. Jamie was waiting outside of the church with his four-year-old Sean, who was going to be ringbearer. A song started playing, and Jamie sent Sean in, followed by Peyton a few seconds later. Then the nuptial march started and Brooke begun to walk down the aisle, with her boy waiting for her at the altar, the silly grin Haley mentioned in her speech stamped onto his face. Halfway in, a sudden dizzy spell came over her, and she grabbed into Jamie's arm, so as not to fall. "You ok?" Jamie whispered. "Just a little dizzy. Help me out." She manages to get to the altar and to Lucas' arm, but the dizzy spell worsens, and she sits down o the floor.

There's a little commotion, but Sawyer jumps ahead and kneels in front of Brooke. "Mom, what are you feeling?"

"Just dizzy."

Sawyer takes her pulse and inspects her nails. "When did you eat last?"

"Breakfast. Didn't have time for lunch. I was going to eat a banana before coming here but I forgot."

Sawyer mutters to herself. "Idiot! Pregnant with twins and can't be bothered to eat. Amanda. Do you have a juice and some cookies in your baby bag?"

"Sure."

"What, beanpole?"

"You're probably hypoglycemic. Nothing serious. Here, drink this juice and eat a cookie. You should feel better in a bit."

Indeed, in about a minute, Brooke was fine, and the ceremony went on without problems. At least B Davis wouldn't publish pictures of her sitting at the altar. "...je vous declare mari et femme. Vous pouvez baiser votre femme."

They picked up the paperwork from the priest and took pictures at the altar. About fifteen minutes later they went outside, where the paparazzi riot was trying to get them to make a statement. Brooke and Lucas just reenacted the bridal kiss for the journalists. One of the guys from Brooke's security detail pulled her aside.

"Excuse, ma'm. This stranger was behaving in an erratic manner and trying to crash into the church. We pulled him aside, and we are keeping him inside one of the detail's cars. He claims to know you. So far, we managed to avoid calling their attention, pointing at the paparazzi."

"All right, show me."

Brooke puts her head into the car and is shocked. Crumpled, deepset angry eyes, three day beard. "Julian? What are you doing here?"


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Here is another installment. I keep getting caught, and I'm just enjoying writing this a bit too much. So, it's still not the final chapter. Thank you for your reviews. This chapter again has an "M" rated piece in the middle, clearly marked. Hope you guys enjoy the update. As usual, I own nothing related to One Tree Hill.

Chapter 6

"Julian? What are you doing here?"

"I'm trying to talk to you. I couldn't find your address, but the press had the church where your wedding was happening, so I came here."

"Are you going to behave?"

"Ok. I promise."

"Where is your luggage?"

"A black Renault sedan, parked three blocks that way."

"Go to your car, follow this man's instructions to get to La Jolie Fille. You can crash our reception, I guess."

"Just go with him,ok? Keep him away from them," pointing at the paparazzi.

Lucas takes in Brooke's grim demeanor. "What's up, wife?" And him calling her that is just enough to take some of the edge off.

"Julian showed up, husband."

"What does he want?"

"I don't know. He promised to behave, so I told him he could crash our reception. I think I'm going to put him in Peyton's bed."

"She was looking pretty fine today."

Brooke slaps him in the chest. "Ouch. Nothing like the bride, though. The bride looked breathtaking."

"Getting better, Broody. Keep it up, and maybe you might even get to see what's under the bridal dress."

When they got back to the house, the guests were already there, and Julian was standing in a corner, talking in a low voice with his sons. They came to Brooke as a group. "So, can I talk to you? "

"Bear in mind, this is my wedding reception. So, you may have five minutes."

Julian looks at Lucas. "Alone?"

Lucas looks at Brooke and she shrugs. "Follow me," said Brooke, heading to the dining room. As Julian passes near Lucas, Lucas grabs his arm and whispers in his ear. "This is a woman with an early, high risk pregnancy. Upset her, and I'll bury you in the woods, so deep, that even the worms wont ever find you, capisce?"

Brooke continues heading towards the dining room, a pleased little smile in her lips. She finds menacing Lucas sexy as hell, specially after she had a taste of him.

She closes the door and looks at Julian. "All right, baby. You have your five minutes. Go."

He goes straight to the point. "You disinherited our sons?"

"No. They are getting a two hundred million trust fund now. Each. All I said is that they wouldn't get anything else."

"That's chump change."

"Can you hear yourself, buster?"

"I told them to sue. They told me they would only get the new funds if they signed a document abstaining from suing. I told them not to sign."

"Not very good advice."

"Why are you doing this, Brooke? Those boys were your life."

"I love them very much, Julian. I think I'm doing them a favor."

"By denying them what's rightfully theirs?"

"Again, can you hear yourself? I think I'm doing them a favor by not making them wait in the wings for a huge windfall that might never come. They're going to have ample resources to do whatever they want now, or very soon. The rest is up to them. Besides, they still inherit your fortune, which, if memory doesn't fail, is pretty sizable too."

Julian looks at the floor. "What? Are you in trouble?"

"The studio overextended itself. We've had a couple of bad years, and we are a bit strapped."

"What's the size of the hole?"

"Three quarters."

"Shit."

He speaks in a low tone. "I was hoping to leverage the boy's future expectations to borrow enough to get the studio off the hole. Your move quashes that."

"And that explains your impromptu visit." Does he think he's going to drag their sons with him down a financial black hole? A younger Julian would never do that, but the current version seems selfish and desperate enough to do just that. She decides to sic her accountants on Julian, and get a more precise notion of the situation he is facing. "I'm sorry baby, You're gonna have to get your chestnuts off the fire yourself."

He begins to get worked up. "You mean you have no intention of helping me? The father of your children?"

"Julian, I wouldn't help you even if we were still married. I'm a businesswoman. I don't throw good money after bad. Show me a good investment and we can talk."

Julian loses it, and starts screaming. "You bitch! You throw yourself at him the first chance you get! And you impregnate yourself with his spawn!" He keeps screaming and fifteen seconds later the door comes open with a crash. Lucas and Nathan walk in, looking grim.

"I'm not upset boys. He is. Just have the detail toss him out. No need to bury the father of my sons out in the woods. Yet."

They grab him by the arms and haul him away. Jules and Davis watch their father being forcibly escorted out, looking scared and ashamed.

"I'm going to sue you, bitch! You'll see..."

Brooke turns to her sons, and asks in a soft tone. "Do either one of you want to go with him?"

"No mom.". When he sees that, and takes in his sons demeanor, he breaks down, and starts crying. "Boys, I'm sorry. Please forgive me..." Lucas looks at Brooke for instructions. "Just take him away, Broody. Sorry for the inconvenience."

"It's all good, Pretty Girl. Everybody has baggage."

.

After the Julian incident, everyone relaxes, and the party gets going. They have a band doing it live, and the staff serving drinks and appetizers. Some of Lucas students came down from Paris for the wedding and the reception, and pretty soon Brooke sees her boys deep in conversation with Charlie and one of her friends. Even college freshmen Anna, Nathan and Haley's youngest, finds a Sorbonne student to keep her company. Lydia invited her winemaker as a date, and they seem to be getting along nicely too.

"Tutormom?"

"Brookie Bride?"

"Some songs, please? Halo?"

"Sure. Let them drink some more." Haley had a successful, slow burning music career, four albums, two of them gold, and a faithful group of fans that will fill up fairly large venues whenever she decides to do a concert. She still does it, three or four times a year, just for the love of the spotlight.

The host calls for the bride and groom to do their dance. "So, husband. What did you pick?"

"You will see." He had chosen a recording of "When you believe" with Whitney Houston and Mariah Carey. Brooke recognizes it after the first few chords.

Brooke smiles. "Cheesy much, Broody?"

"You like cheesy."

"You're damn right I do. It's perfect."

After a few measures, other couples join them in the slow dance. Once their song ends, the band goes back playing, and Lucas and Brooke go sit at a table, still wrapped in their little bubble. Peyton comes and sits across from them, her eyes full of tears. "Damn you two. Perfect choice."

"Credit to Broody here. He picked the song."

"I try to stay upset at you guys, but you make it so hard. You're so cute together that I feel twenty years younger just looking at you."

Brooke smiles at her. "Thanks? You need to get laid, bitch. Sorry we kicked my ex out. You might have gotten lucky there."

"He seemed in bad shape. What's up with him?"

"Business troubles, spilling into the personal side of things. He is under some strain. I hope it doesn't spoil the boy's party."

Their eyes look around, and see Jude doing a very close dance with Charlie. Lucas and Brooke laugh. "No, no problem with at least one of them."

"Who's the girl?" Peyton asks.

"She's Charlie. One of Luke's students from Paris. She is very nice, but Jude may be in over his head."

They cast about the party, looking for Davis, and they spot him, in a corner, deep in conversation with Anna Scott. Lucas is the first to comment. "Now, that's an interesting development."

"Isn't she too young?" Peyton asks.

"She's eighteen, and he's twenty-three. I don't think it's a problem. She is an amazing girl, great basketball player, a little on the shy side, very sweet. Davis would be lucky. What do you think, wife?"

"Davis is the laid back one. He is smart, and has a great heart, but he's not a big one for initiative. He's a bit of a player, though. You know Hollywood. Rich son of the big studio mogul. He's been making the tabloids happy for a while. He's better watch it, or Nate will set him straight, painfully. I agree with you husband. It's a match that would make my mother's heart leap with joy. Hey! Was that a kiss?"

Lucas laughs. "She kissed him."

"What a slut!"

"Control yourself, Mommy Brooke. All those hormones..."

Peyton points out. "We are not the only ones watching." At another end of the room, Nathan and Haley were also keeping an eye on the couple.

"We'd better find something else to distract us, before mommy Brooke or daddy Nathan do something rash."

"Well, while little Anna was kissing Davis, look what happened." Jude and Charlie had moved to a couch and were happily making out.

Brooke looks wistfully at her sons. "Well, at least Julian's meltdown didn't spoil their party, I guess."

An hour or so later, Nathan gets up and takes the mike. Ladies and gents, as tradition dictates, I must say some words. A long time ago, I asked my brother who he wanted by his side when all his dreams came true. His answer surprised me in two ways. First, he didn't have to think about it at all. Second, I was expecting, like almost everyone who knew him at the time, that he would name Peyton. Instead, he just said "Brooke." They had broken up the second time, and it would be more than three decades until they would finally reconnect. Both Lucas and Brooke have known their hearts throughout this time, and they have both waited, and hoped, and did the best they could with what life threw at them. Today is a celebration of true love, as it reaches through time. It connects these two people, which have, for a long time, shared one heart. To the bride and groom!

Next, Peyton comes to the microphone. Hi, guys. How often do you think an ex-wife gets to be maid of honor in her former husband's wedding? Not often, I bet. And why did Brooke ask me to be her maid of honor? There is one simple reason, the same reason I accepted it. A reason who is standing right in front of me. Our beautiful daughter Sawyer. Brooke and I know it's important for her to hear this, so here it goes. I give my wholehearted blessing to this union. I sincerely hope, like all of us here today, that Lucas and Brooke have many years of love and joy together. Having said what I came here to say, let me add a couple of words. I have been, for a long time, a reluctant witness to the bond these two share. I know, probably as well as they do, that they belong together. I love both of them, I love seeing them together at last, and I'm very proud to be able to fulfill an old promise to my bff and stand here today to congratulate her and her husband. To Lucas, Brooke and their family!

Sawyer comes to Peyton after she returns the mike for a tight hug. "Thanks mom. It was nice to hear you say it." Next Brooke approaches both of them.

"Thanks PSawyer. It means a lot."

"You're welcome, BDavis. Why don't you go entertain our husband, while I take our daughter here for a drink or three? Or maybe the other way around?"

Brooke laughs. "No, skank. That way is just fine. Just keep your paws off our husband and we'll get along just fine. Besides, I can't drink, and neither can you."

"But I can, moms. And I certainly need those three drinks after this."

Brooke approaches Lucas, who was having an animated conversation with Jeff and Nathan. "Hey, husband. Our favorite rock star is about to put on a little concert." She turns to Jeff. "Have you heard of Haley James Scott?"

"I can't say I have."

"Well, buster. You're in for a treat. And in this company, you better enjoy it."

"God, Pretty Girl, she's still got it, doesn't she?"

"I think she is better now than in high school. And Halo makes me cry every single time I hear it."

"So, did you like it Jeff?"

"She is amazing. I had no idea. This was one high school class, right? Top fashion designer, celebrated best-selling author, former NBA star, star singer and composer. It must be something in Tree Hill's water."

"Not to say a former top model turned TV host, a US senator and a famous sports telecaster."

"Who's the senator?" Jeff asks.

"Erica Marsh, second term republican from North Carolina."

"That broad? I'm afraid of her."

Lucas looks around and whispers. "Well, she is a bit scary. But Brooke can take her."

"Who? Vivica?" Jeff looks confused, as the Scott brothers laugh.

Lucas decides to tease his wife and his brother. "So, Anna and Davis?"

Nathan rises to his full six two and glares. "Sorry, Brooke. She can do better."

Brooke gives him a sly smile. "Oh, I agree, bil. Davis is not to be trusted. He will corrupt your little girl for sure. The only problem is that she might enjoy it."

Nathan opens his mouth and then closes it. "I think Haley is calling me." Little brother knows when he is outgunned. Brooke and Lucas just watch, as Nathan approaches Haley, they talk and both of them approach Anna. There is a brief, but angry exchange, and Anna stomps away, grabs Davis by his arm, kisses him again and pulls him out of the room.

"Wow! That was fun."

"You're saying that because she is not your daughter."

"Ah, Pretty Wife, I knew better. Once Sawyer turned fifteen, telling her what to do would just end with my own head handed back to me. It was just advise and gently coax, and even that was dangerous. On the other hand, she could take care of herself just fine."

"I have the impression that little Anna just taught her parents that same lesson. She seems to know what she wants and how to get it. I'm afraid my Davis might actually be in trouble."

"He will be so lucky."

"With that I agree. It's getting late. I want to get out of this outfit. Would you care for a peek of what's under it?"

"Yup."

"Let's say our goodbyes then."

Back in their room. "You have to help me opening this dress in the back."

"Brooke."

"Yes, husband?"

"There's a hundred tiny buttons down the back of this dress."

"You'd better start unbuttoning then. By the way, I have a little surprise for you."

"Shit, princess, this is going to take a while."

"Broody. I have no intention of using this dress again."

"So I can..."

"Go ahead."

Lucas grabs the neckline of the dress and pulls. A hundred tiny buttons pop out, with a satisfying noise.

"That was easier than I expected."

Brooke giggles. "The dress was designed with precisely that in mind, husband."

"You're a genius, wife."

Brooke was using tiny white lace thongs, a strapless half-cup and white nylons under the dress.

She looks at him with hungry eyes. "Undress, husband."

 **AN: M Rated bit below**

 _Brooke watches Lucas undressing, with the tip of her tongue between her lips, and a hand inside her panties, slowly caressing her own nub. Lucas makes a slow production of it, doing a soundless dance for her benefit. Lucas still has a strong tight body, with defined muscles and a nice six pack._

 _Once he is done, he extends a hand and unclasps her brassiere, letting it fall to the floor. "Don't stop, pretty girl." He caresses her breasts, delicately pinching her engorged nipples between his fingers. "They've grown bigger."_

" _Yes."_

 _He kneels in front of her, unbuckling and removing her shoes and her nylons. Brooke is beginning to pant, as Lucas slowly pulls her thong down. "Ah. You shaved."_

" _Do you like it?"_

" _Looks pretty. And yummy."_

" _Then have a taste, husband."_

 _Lucas begins a little dance on her nub with his tongue, while placing two of his long fingers inside her very wet hole, and working them slowly. Brooke moans loudly and puts both her hands at the back of Lucas head, pushing his face against herself._

 _Brooke grinds her nub against Lucas face and tongue, with more and more urgency. "Faster, husband. Oh God! Faster!" Lucas works his tongue and fingers as fast as he can, until she comes._

" _Hmm. Well done. It's your turn now. Stand up." Lucas stands up, his erection in prominent display. Brooke slides a finger along it, doing a delicate, and excruciating caress at his tip with her fingernail. She kneels in front of him, holding her hands behind her back. "I want you looking into my eyes now."_

 _Lucas stares at her hazel eyes, as she takes him into her mouth, first the head, then sliding it down her throat. He can feel the tightness as she takes him all the way to the root and stops there, just staring at his eyes, watching avidly for his reaction. Lucas can feel her heartbeat as a faint pulsation at his tip. She starts a steady rhythm, in and out, without breaking eye contact. Lucas looses himself in the sensation coming from his swallowed member and sight of her eyes. It takes less than a minute for him to come right down her throat._

" _Very nice. Well done you too."_

 _They lie in bed, and start making out, their tongues intertwining, as they caress each others body. He kisses her neck, using his tongue on a special spot that drives her crazy. Then he gives her breasts careful attention, sucking and gently biting her nipples, while beginning to stimulate her nub with his fingers. Very soon he is getting hard again, and Brooke impales herself on him. She slowly moves her hips, in an undulating back and forth motion, while caressing her own nipples with her fingers and capturing again his blue eyes with hers. After a while he sits up, while staying inside her and gives her a deep kiss. Then he holds her, one hand in her lower back, and another near her neck and lifts her, turning her around and switching positions, with her now lying below him. She starts moaning softly, muttering his name. Maintaining eye contact, he speeds up, while echoing her soft moans. Very soon he feels her coming around him and lets loose, crashing together with her._

 **End of M Rated bit** .

They lie naked next to each other, and Lucas places his hand softly on Brooke's still flat abdomen. He whispers. "I love you babies, and I love your mommy. Can't wait to meet you."

"Thank you, husband."

"For what?"

"For being you."

They fall asleep naked, still holding each other.

Next morning, the first surprise comes as they walk down the stairs for breakfast, when Jude and Charlie come by hand in hand, to talk to Brooke.

"Mom, I'm not going back to New York right away. I'm going to spend a few days visiting Paris."

"That's fine, peanut. Can you give us a moment to talk to Charlie?"

"Sure mom, uncle Lucas."

As he walks away, Brooke turns to Charlie. "Just a fling, sweetie?"

Charlie smiles. "Just a fling. He is fun, but just a boy." She gives me a saucy stare. "I prefer grown men."

"That's fine, but please, be gentle with him. He is my baby."

"You can trust me, Brooke dear, I'll send him back to New York happy, and with his heart more or less intact. I promise." She gives Brooke a soft kiss on the cheek. My offer is still valid, you know, just give me a call."

"She is good, Broody. Sweet and tart. I'm half tempted to accept it after all."

"I don't think you would regret it. Just let me know."

"Let's see how she does with Jude."

Next it's Lydia. "Uncle Lucas, aunt Brooke. Could I stay here for a while? I want to learn a little about winemaking."

"What about your job in England, sweetie?" Lucas asks.

"I'm going to quit. That place is stifling and the work is boring. I'd like to try a change of pace."

"Did you talk to your parents?"

"Not yet. I'm a grown woman anyways."

"I know, but I'm sure they would be interested."

"That's fine. I'll tell them before they leave."

"What about you and Michel?" Michel is the oenologist.

"I'm putting the brakes on that. I want him to teach me about wine. Mixing that with a relationship would probably be counterproductive."

"Very well, little niece. I'll put you on the payroll as a field hand for a month. If you're still interested in wine after that, we will talk about you going to school. Do you think you really have the nose for it?"

"I think so, but I'm not sure. That's one of the things I'm hoping to find out."

"It's going to be nice to have her around, Broody."

"I agree."

The last surprise is not exactly surprising. As everybody is getting into the bus, Davis and Anna come, his arm around her shoulders and her arm on his waist. "Hi, uncle Lucas. Mom. I think I'm going to go spend some time in Chapel Hill. Anna and I want to make a go at it."

"Are you moving together, bug?"

"No. We want to do it one step at a time. Anna will stay in her dorm, and we will date a while. We'll see where it goes from there."

"Stepson and niece. I wish you the best of luck. I think I speak for the whole family when I say that nothing would please us more than you two making it as a couple. But I should say. You are not just a boy and a girl who just met. You are family. This complicates things. I want to ask you both, please, be specially careful with each others hearts."

"We know, uncle. We talked about it last night. That's why we're taking it slow."

"What are you going to do in North Carolina, bug?"

"I was thinking of starting a little company specializing in producing scientific or educational online content, specially videos."

"Sounds like a good idea. Would you send me a copy of your business plan?"

"Sure. I'd love to hear your thoughts about it, mom."

"I'll certainly get back to you, after I read it. Have a nice trip bug, niece. Be safe."

Anna gives a shy, utterly charming smile. "Oh, we will be, auntie. Don't worry."

Lucas notes Davis expression as he helps Anna enter the bus. "That one is gone, Pretty Girl."

"I'm under the same impression. I hope she feels the same."

"She is a good girl. I think his heart is safe with her."

The goodbyes weren't very sad, because we were planning on seeing everyone in a little over a month, celebrating Christmas in Tree Hill.

Over the winter months, Lucas and Brooke had a broad terrain on the side of the house leveled and dug, building a nice swimming pool, a sports court and a lounge, all under a large glass walled metallic structure that could be heated in the winter, and retracted in the summer. In mid March, it is still cold, so the structure is in place to keep the wind away, and temperature inside is kept pleasant by the heating of the pool itself. Lucas walks in with a basketball in his hand, with the intention of shooting some hoops. He is surprised by finding three very pregnant women, in tiny bikinis, sunbathing in lounge chairs by the pool. Brooke is twenty-five weeks along and Lily and Chris are twenty three.

He starts the girls when he speaks. "The three of you are a wonder to behold. He kneels between Brooke and Lily a hand in each ot her bumps. Lily's baby is awake and kicking, but the twins appear to be asleep. He kisses them, "Hi little son and daughter, hi little niece. Sorry, Chris, I would go there kiss my little nephew too, but you might think I'm taking liberties..."

Chris giggles. "You're welcome to kiss my bump anytime you want, Luke. As long as Brooke allows it, of course."

"Oh, He has my permission. But if I catch him kissing any other bumps..."

Luke makes a little production of going to kiss Chris baby bump. As he places his hand on her belly, it pushes right back. "Hey! Feisty little guy. I don't think you want a kiss from your old uncle." The three women laugh at Lucas pretend consternation. "I'll give your mom a kiss instead." He gives Chris a peck in the forehead, a soft kiss in Brooke's lips and heads to the court with his ball.

A few minutes later, Lydia comes in, looking dirty and tired, but with a happy smile in her face. She had been working part time in La Jolie Fille wine production since December, taking courses at the Ecole du Vin in Lyon, while getting hands on experience at the vineyard. This afternoon, she had spent several hours pruning vines with Maurice and his staff.

"Hi ladies! Damn. One look at you guys, and my uterus starts sending signals: "I want one, I want one! I'd better stay away from you."

Brooke looks at her over the top of her magazine. "Hi sweetheart. Don't worry. It's not catching."

Lydia sees Lucas shooting hoops and approaches him. "Hey, uncle!"

"Oh, hi, cutie. What's up?"

"One-on-one, to ten by ones?"

"Fine, but go easy on your old uncle." In fact, they are pretty well matched, Lucas advantage in height and precision offset by her speed and agility. It's a spirited game, as they get into it, taunting each other and laughing. Brooke and Lily get up from their chairs, to watch their game.

"You know, auntie, sometimes I feel like a fake Scott. I never managed to enjoy playing this game."

"Your father liked it, but he wasn't any good. Also, maybe, you're mostly Roe. You were cheer captain, weren't you?"

"Yup. I still enjoy watching it. Can you imagine us three doing cheer routines with these bellies?"

"Oh yeah." Brooke jumps up, legs apart, arms in the air. "One, two, lets go!" She tries a fake high kick, but a sudden pain in her back makes her scream, as she falls sitting down on the ground."

Lucas stops mid motion and turns to her, his body suddenly tense. "Pretty girl?"

"There's something wrong, Lucas. Call Susan."

Lucas turns to Lydia. "She should be in the kitchen. Can you run there?"

Lucas sits on the ground and places Brooke' head in his lap. Brooke continues to whimper softly, occasionally letting go a sharp yelp. About three minutes later Lydia returns with Susan, who has a little doctor's bag with her.

"Lyd, can you run again to the kitchen, and ask Carole to call for the helicopter, just in case?" They'd been keeping a medevac helicopter with a crew on standby at a field outside town. Susan examines Brooke, checks her blood pressure and her cervix.. "Ms. Scott. You're in premature labor. I'm administering a medication to stop the contractions, but you need to go to the hospital immediately."

Susan and the paramedic load Brooke into the helicopter, and Lucas accompanies them to the hospital.

Before they leave, he talks to Lydia. "Lyd, call Sawyer, tell her Brooke is in premature labor, and tell her to call me. You can come to the hospital later with Lily and Chris. It's a private maternity facility outside Lyon, and Maurice can tell you how to get there. I'll see you later."

"Good luck, uncle. We'll be praying."

"Thanks."

"I hold Brooke's hand, while tears run down her face. "It's too soon, Luke. They can't make it yet."

"I know, Pretty Girl. Susan has managed to stop the contractions. We are headed to the hospital in Lyon for further exams. Everything will be fine, you'll see."

The ride is a bumpy one, about twenty minutes from our front door to the heliport outside the hospital. I keep hold of Brooke's hand as the orderlies wheel us into the place, through double doors and an elevator, into an examination room that feels like a scenario for a sci-fi movie. In one screen, Our doctor from New York is already in conference with the local specialists, and they wait and nod, as Susan makes her report. After that they get into a technical discussion in clipped tones, which seems to end with a proposed course of action. An older gentleman comes and directs himself at us. "Mr and Ms. Scott. I am Doctor Coutand, and I am the director of obstetrics at this facility. At this time, we are going to run a series of tests on Ms. Scott, which will determine our course of action. Let me stress our objective here. We intend to do everything possible to keep your babies where they are now. It is not impossible that infants this premature survive and thrive, but it is highly unlikely, Each week, no, each day they stay in Ms. Scott's womb improves immeasurably their prospects. We will be back when we have a clearer picture of the next steps. In the meantime, we are giving Ms. Scott a mild sedative, to help reduce her stress levels and decrease the chance of renewed contractions. "

Lucas stays by Brooke's bed, holding her hand, while she falls into a light sleep. Some time later his phone rings. "Hi Sawyer. So far, everything is fine. The babies are still inside. Apparently they've managed to stop the contractions."

"That's good daddy. Do they have a course of action in place?"

"I think that, for now, they are still running tests. Brooke is asleep, they've given her a sedative."

"I wish I was there with you. Depending on developments, I'll take a break here and come to you. Can you get me her attending's phone? I want to ask him or her a few questions."

I go outside and ask the nurse for Dr. Coutand's contact, which I pass to Sawyer. "I can send the jet to New York, just in case you want to rush here."

"Very well, daddy. Send it. I'll keep Uncle Nathan and the twins updated, so just focus on mom and the babies, ok? I'll be in touch. Bye, daddy."

"Bye, sweetheart. And thank you."

A couple of minutes after he hangs up, Lydia comes in, still covered in dirt from the vineyard and sweaty from our game. She gives me a very welcome hug anyways."Lily and Chris are here, but they are not allowed in the ICU." She looks at sleeping Brooke. "How are auntie and the little cousins?"

"They are fine for now. The contractions stopped, but the doctors are still running tests. It will be a while until we know more." I give her a credit card. "Why don't you check yourselves into the hotel across the street, buy a change of clothes for yourself and one for me, take a shower, and let the Lily and Chris rest. I'm sure all this stress is not good for them, or for the babies. After you're done, come back to stay with your aunt a bit, so that I can take a shower myself."

Later the phone rings, and it's Sawyer again. "Hi dad!"

"Hi sweetheart. What's up?"

"I just finished a conference call with your doctors in Lyon and New York. They asked me to talk to you first. The news are actually very good. Normally, labor is like a boulder coming down a mountain Once it gets going, it's damn near impossible to stop. It seems that her getting the uterine relaxant early actually managed to freeze the process. Usually, we could, at best, hold off labor with drugs for a couple of weeks. We would use this time to introduce other drugs, that would speed up fetal development, specially the lungs and intestines, in such a way to improve their chances of survival outside the womb. However, it seems that the boulder has reached some kind of equilibrium, and we will remove the uterine relaxant altogether, with the hope that labor has halted indefinitely. That is the good part. We will also avoid the extreme premie protocol, which can create its own problems. The bad part is that this equilibrium may be very delicate. Mom will have to be in absolute bed rest, with very little stimulus of any kind. She will be transferred to a regular room, but she will remain at the hospital for at least four weeks. If she becomes restless, she will need to be sedated."

"You know Brooke. This is going to be extremely hard on her."

"I know. As soon as I'm done with my boards I'll go straight there. In the meantime, you should ask Aunt Haley and Uncle Nathan to come. I think you'll both need them."

"You're right about that. Right now I have two other very pregnant women, who are probably going up the walls, and Lydia, who has been an absolute godsend. Did you talk to the twins?"

"Not yet. They should get back to me soon. I'll suggest that they might want go by also."

"All right, Dr. Crabcakes, thank you for everything. You totally rock."

"You rock too, dad. Good luck."

About an hour later he hears a moan coming from Brooke's direction. Her eyes flutter open, and Lucas approaches, entering her field of vision. "Luke? Where...what..."

"The babies are fine, Pretty Girl, and so are you." She visibly relaxes, placing a protective hand on her bump."

"Where an I?"

"The Maternity facility at Lyon. Do you remember what happened?"

"It's a bit of a blur. I went into labor, didn't I?"

"Yes you did. But Susan reacted fast, and it now stopped. According to the doctors, this was very lucky."

"It's too soon, Broody. They can't survive. Jude and Davis were born at twenty-eight weeks, and it was such a struggle."

"Well, medicine moved forward since then, but you're right. They have to stay inside. The bad news is that, until this pregnancy is over, you are in complete bed rest. They say any big movement or excitement can bring labor back. If you start getting worked up or upset, you're supposed to get a sedative."

"Shit, Husband. I'm not going to enjoy that."

"You can take it out on me, Pretty Wife. Just without getting excited."

She smiles and holds my hand. "Now, that's going to be even harder."


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Finally, the end. It was fun to write. Someday I might make a sequel, focusing on Sawyer.

I own nothing associated with OTH. Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 7

Brooke has been at the hospital for two weeks. Firecracker, life-loving, clever and intense Brooke Scott has retreated behind a mask, leaving behind someone Lucas barely recognizes. He comes, every day around six in the evening, bringing flowers and a book. "Hi, Pretty Wife, how was your day?"

"It was fine. The babies are doing well. They are restless today." No hint of a smile.

"Good to know. Davis is arriving tomorrow. He plans to stay a week."

"That's good."

"Do you want your bath now?"

"Sure." Lucas gives Brooke a sponge bath every day, also washing her hair and brushing it afterwards. It's the best part of the day for both of them, a renewal of their intimacy, in the way that's available to them. Afterwards they talk, about their family, about La Jolie Fille and about their plans.

"Did you get started on the nursery, Luke?"

They are going to use the big room adjoing their bedroom as a nursery. "Yes I did. I painted the walls that pale yellow we discussed. Tomorrow I'm going to paint the paneling and trimmings white."

"If you bring some catalogs, we can look at furniture "

"I'll do it tomorrow. How was your day?"

"Haley spent the morning, I had the physical therapist after lunch, and the yoga instructor after that. I also did some sketching." She points at some drawings at a table. "But they are no good."

I look at the sketches. "They seem fine to me."

Brooke sighs. "They aren't. In fact, I would like you to take them home and shred them. I don't want second-rate work with my name floating around."

"Don't worry, I'll do it."

"I need a certain frame of mind to do my work, and I can't find it in this bed."

"I understand."

"I'm sure you don't."

"I've seen you sketching before. The way you dive into it. It's pretty intense."

"That's right. And I can't do intense right now. Maybe you do undertand. It's so hard, Luke." A couple of tears fall down her face."

"Is there anything I can do to make it better, my love?"

"Just tell me again why I'm doing it."

"It's them. Our little boy and our little girl. They need you."

"That's the thought that gives me strength. And that soon enough it will be over."

After dinner, I pick up the book. "Can I read for you, now?"

"What did you bring?"

"The new novel. It's going to be released next week."

"Is it like the others?"

"It's a little different. I incorporated some of our recent history into it."

"Well, go on, then."

She is asleep after three chapters. They include a mild sedative with night medication to help her sleep. Lucas picks up his computer to get some work done. It's mostly investment decisions connected with their now joint assets. They own a surprising number of odd things, including a trendy nightclub in New York, a bowling alley in Rayleigh, North Carolina and a shopping center in Sao Paulo, Brazil, to mention a few from an extensive list. All of this plus the controlling share of Brooke Davis Holdings, which includes large well-known companies in fashion design, cosmetics, jewelry, retail and communication businesses, but also a number of odd properties, like a large share of the New York Knicks, of all things. There are professional management teams for each of the businesses involved, with another layer of wealth managers on top of that, but some decisions always filter-up to the top, usually the most complicated ones. Brooke seemed to handle this with phone calls and chutzpah, without breaking a sweat. Since the chore fell to Lucas two weeks ago, He's been struggling to catch up. Which just adds to the awe He always had for his brilliant wife. Having finally managed to reach decisions on a couple of items, He closes his computer and prepares to go to sleep.

Brooke wakes up a couple of times, but both times Lucas manages to calm her down enough to get back to sleep, just by holding her and whispering nothings in her ear. They wake up for blood samples, medication and breakfast at seven. Both still tired and sleepy, but relieved that their babies spent another night right where they belong. They are finishing breakfast when Davis knocks at the door.

"Mom?"

Brooke gives him a smile, a little forced, although the warmth in her eyes in genuine. "Hi Bug. It's so good to see you."

He gives his mother a hug, and a half-hug on Lucas. "Hi Mom, Uncle Lucas. How is everything?"

"Your little brother, your sister and your mother are all doing fine. At twenty-seven weeks we are not out of the woods, but things are looking up."

"They are kicking up a storm." Brooke picks up Davis hand and places it at the left, top part of her bump. Here, meet your new brother."

"Davis opens his eyes wide. "Wow! That is so cool. Hi, little bro."

Brooke then moves his hand to the lower bottom side. "And this is your sister."

"And there you are too. Hi baby girl! It feels like a party in there." He looks at his mother. "That must feel weird."

"They've been moving a lot this morning. You're right. It feels weird. And you and Jude were a little quieter."

"Do they have names?"

Lucas and Brooke exchange looks. They hadn't even begun to discuss the subject. "Not yet, sweetheart. I've been dying to ask. How are things with Anna?"

He looks at the floor. "Hm. You two are going to have to promise to keep what I'm going to say to yourselves. No talking to Uncle Nathan and Godmother."

"That's fine sweetheart, not a peep. But why?"

"Anna is really mad at them. They tried to forbid her to see me. I get their point of view, I did a lot of dumb shit back in LA that ended up in the tabloids. But still, Anna and her parents are going to have to straighten things out between themselves. I'm not going anywhere. Let me just say I'm madly, head over heels in love with her. I'm pretty sure she is the one for me. She feels the same way about me."

"Wow, bug. I'm really happy for the two of you. And I hope you quit the dumb shit."

"I'm very happy too, son. I think you're both very lucky."

"Thanks, uncle. Anna and I were planning to wait until the Summer to move together, but she's been sleeping at my place every night, so, a couple of weeks ago, she moved in. I bought a two-story building in Rayleigh, converted the top floor into a large loft and set up my business in the bottom floor." He looks at his mother, a sweet smile in his face. "I know it's way too soon, but come Summer, if things keep going the way they are, I'm going to shop for a ring."

Brooke start breathing fast, tears in her eyes, and a slightly desperate look in her face.. Lucas calls the nursing station. "Sedative, please." The nurse rushes in, and injects some medication in her central line. She relaxes and spaces out almost immediately.

Davis is looking worried and bewildered with the incident. "What happened?"

Lucas pulls him out of the room. "It's nothing bad, son. You made her very happy and excited. The problem is that she is under terribly serious instructions to avoid all excitement, including happy ones. The idea of you and Anna marrying justs puts your mother totally over the moon. Hell, I'm over the moon about it, but it really hits it out of the ballpark with your mom. And it's going to be exactly the same with Haley."

"Well, I guess I knew that. They are very close, aren't they?"

"That's right. Thank you for sharing this with us. I'm very sad that Anna and her parents are having a hard time. You know, Lydia is here, and she's become my right hand these past two weeks. Do you think it would be ok to tell her about this problem and ask her to try to help?"

"Yes. I think so. You know, Anna is very sweet, until she gets mad. Then she is as stubborn as a rock."

Lucas laughs. "The Scott temper. It's a bit of a family curse. Can I share what you told us with Lydia? It will help pur her in context."

"Yeah, it's ok. Just ask her to be discreet, please."

"Haley should be arriving any minute. I'm leaving, but I'll be back around six. Bye, Davis."

"Bye, Uncle Lucas. See you later."

"Lucas gives Brooke a kiss on the lips and leaves."

When Lucas arrives at La Jolie Fille, his first stop is Lily and Chris' room. I knock and get invited in. They are both sitting on the bed, some reality show on the TV, looking flushed and a little guilty.

"Hi, girls. Sorry for interrupting. How're things?"

Lily gives Chris a sweet look and replies. "I'm sorry you interrupted too. And things are kicking like crazy. I think this little girl is going to be a soccer champion."

"What about my nephew, blondie?"

"Can't complain. He's being good to his mommy this morning."

"I have a quick question for you two. It's about baby names. Are you intending to name either one of them Karen or Keith?"

"We did talk about this, Lukie. We want to name our son Keith. But we were planning to use the name of Chris' grandmother Miranda for our daughter. I was hoping you and aunt Brooke might want to name your daughter Karen."

"I'd certainly like that' Let's see what my better half says about it. Thank you. Do you know where Lydia is?"

"We met he this morning at breakfast. She was going to check something at the lab."

"Thanks girls. You may get back to your business. Enjoy yourselves"

Lucas gets s saucy smile from Lily, and a bit of a flush from Chris. "Oh, we will big brother. See ya."

I change into boxers, a t-shirt and sneakers, grab a basketball and run to the lab. Indeed, Lydia had a smock and a mask, and she is doing what appears to be something mean to a sample from the maturing vats."Hey, Lyd!" She signals me to wait, and goes on with whatever she was doing. A couple of minutes later she picks up something, puts it in the microscope, sighs, makes some notes in her computer and turns to me, removing the mask and welcoming me with a dazzling smile. "Hi, uncle Luke. How are auntie and the little cousins?"

"Brooke is the same, not so good. The babies are still inside, and doing well." I show her the ball. "Play some?"

Want to get schooled? Let me go change. I'll meet you down at the court."

"All right, niece. See you in a bit." Lucas and Lydia have become very close in the past few months, even more after the premature labor crisis. She's been acting as his personal assistant, for practical matters, his sounding board and friendly ear, and she has shared a lot of her own thoughts and dreams with him. For Lucas, it's a bit like having his old friend Haley glued back at his hip. For her, it's the new experience of having a close male friend that really needs her support. As a bonus, they get to play ball every day.

When Lucas gets down to the court, Nathan is already there shooting hoops by himself. "Hey little brother."

"Hi, Luke. How's Brooke and the babies?"

"Brooke is the same. The babies are doing fine. Lydia is coming down to play in a bit."

"Wanna get started? To ten by ones, loser leaves."

"You're on,"

"Hey guys, what's the score?"

"Five to three for the bookworm, against the former NBA star."

"Ha! Five to four."

Nathan wins, ten to eight, but he looks a little gray around the edges. Lydia's eyes are shining with amusement. "You're ready to take on a little girl, daddy?"

"Bring it on, Ellbob."

Lucas watches as they play, and a few minutes later, Haley comes in. "Hi, Luke!"

"Hey." She stops besides Lucas and watches as her husband and her daughter play and taunt each other. "Wow. That's a sight for sore eyes. I haven't seen them playing in... well, I don't recall ever seeing them playing. Who is winning?"

"She is. Six, no seven-four."

"Really?"

"He is a bit out of shape. And I've been playing with her every day for months."

"Hey, little girl. Go easy on your old man. I kinda need him in one piece."

Lydia giggles, and Nathan grunts. "Shut up, Haley. You're breaking my concentration here."

At the end, Lydia wins, ten-eight, and her father's scowl hides a huge amount of pride. "You're one hell of a player, Ellbob. Can you remind me why you didn't play ball in college?"

Lydia blushes. "Actually, I did."

"What? And how come I didn't know?"

"I never told you."

"Why?"

"The girl basketball team at MIT? We sucked so bad it was embarrassing. We never won a game all the time I was there. That's why."

He stares at her. "You could have easily made varsity with the Tar Heels. You're just as good as your sister."

"I would never have made it to the WNBA, daddy, and biochem at MIT is hard to beat."

"Well, I guess you're right about that."

"Listen guys. I came by just to say goodbye. I'm headed for the hospital. See you later."

"Bye, mom. Send a kiss to auntie."

"Same here, love."

"Just so you know, Davis is there with his mom." Nathan frowns. Lucas can see where the problem with Anna lies. "Bye, Hales."

"Thanks for warning me. Bye."

Lucas turns do Lydia. "There's something I need to talk to you, Lyd. But first, let's see if you can take on two Scott brothers in a row." She could.

Lucas is painting the nursery when Lydia comes looking for him. "Hi, uncle."

"Oh, hi Lyd. Let me step outside. Even with the window open, the fumes here a little noxious."

"What can I do for you, uncle?"

"You heard me saying that Davis was at the hospital with Brooke, right? "

"He told us that Anna and he are getting pretty serious, and that they moved in together."

"Wow! That's great news. I like Davis, and I think they can be really good together."

"The problem is that your father disagrees, and made his mind known to Anna. He even tried to forbid her to see him."

Lydia flinches at that. "Ouch. That was a mistake."

"Now she is mad at your parents, they are mad at her and they are not speaking."

"Hm. I see. I didn't know that. You know, Anna is this quiet and sweet girl on the surface, but inside she is just like daddy. In fact, they are so alike it's scary. And you know daddy. He is slow to get angry, but once he gets there, he is stubborn as a mule."

"Do you think you can help? I don't know about Anna, but Davis seems to be completely head over heels. He was even talking about shopping for a ring."

"This would make mom and auntie so happy."

"I know. We had to sedate your aunt when he told her that. She got too excited."

"I'm no good talking to Anna. She thinks I'm just mom's ally. The trick is getting Jamie involved. Anna worships Jamie. If she gets really riled up, he's the only person she'll listen. Mom and I can work on daddy."

"Davis asked that you be discreet. He feared he was breaking Anna's confidence by sharing their situation and this problem, but he couldn't just hide this from his mother."

"I understand. Don't worry, uncle. Jamie and I will take care of this. It won't be the first time we had to broker peace between dad and Anna. Is there anything else?"

"Not for now, Lyd. I'm getting back to my painting job. Bye"

"Ok, and I'm getting back to the lab. Bye."

When Lucas gets back to the hospital, Haley and Davis are already gone for the day. "Hey, Pretty Wife."

"Hi, Husband."

"How was your day?"

"Long. I need a hug."

Initially Brooke is stiff in his arms, but, slowly, she relaxes and melts down against him. "Any news?"

"Lydia beat both her father and I at one-on-one today."

"Wow! Nate must have been so proud."

"You got that right. I also told her about the little war between Anna and their parents. She said Jamie and her would take care of it. She also said that, although Anna seems real quiet and sweet, she is really a mini-Nathan, and that, in her opinion, Davis and Anna make a really good pair"

"Hm. Mini-Nathan. Cool. That should make my son's life a little more interesting. I begin to understand how she caught Davis heart. I told you, Davis is smart and sweet, but he tends to be easygoing and a bit of a dreamer. Someone as tough, competitive and down-to-earth as Nathan would make a really good pair for him."

"I also talked to Lily and Chris about baby names. They said the wanted to name their boy Keith, and their girl Miranda. So, I have a kind of obvious proposal for our daughter."

Brooke smiles. "Let me guess. Karen Haley Scott."

"Yes. What do you think."

"Oh, it's perfect. But what about our little boy?"

"Middle name Nathan?"

"That's fine. John, Paul, Peter, David, Samuel?"

"Too common. Emmet, Victor, Andre, Alexander? "

"I like Emmet a bit. Not the others."

"Emmet Nathan Scott?"

"Nah. Doesn't sound right."

"What about Marcus? Marcus Nathan Scott."

"It has a certain ring to it... I think I can go for that."

"Then it's settled. Karen Haley Scott and Marcus Nathan Scott. I introduce you to the world. Go ahead and conquer it."

"Wow. That was easier than I expected."

"Me too."

"All right, Pretty Wife. It's all ready. Why don't you step this way?" After four weeks without any sign of the contractions returning, Brooke was allowed to go back home. The absolute rest was also relaxed to limited walking, and a more normal emotional life, but without stress, and unfortunately, no sex either. Still, Brooke could enjoy life, at least what life a fifty two year old woman, thirty-one weeks pregnant with twins could enjoy. Lucas has finished decorating the nursery, and that's what he was calling her to see.

Brooke comes in. The floor is dark wood, newly refinished, the walls pale yellow, with white wood wainscoting. The furniture is pale wood, two cribs, a changing table, two sets of shelves, two floor lamps, two large dressers, pictures on the wall, with sports themes on one side, and butterflies and flowers on the other. "It's beautiful, Luke. I love it." As she looks at the details, she notices a little shelf on one side of the room, with the single toy present at this moment. A worn-looking purple monkey. Brooke's eyes instantly fill with tears. "Luke, is that?" She picks it up "It is, isn't it? Angie's monkey. You crazy, wonderful man! You kept it."

"Do you think I could ever throw it away?"

"Now that you mention it, no."

"Angie's monkey has a name. He's Po. He's not just Angie's monkey either."

"Tell me."

"I put it together with other plush toys in Sawyer's nursery. Peyton didn't recognize it, and it just felt right. When Sawyer was about a year and a half, she fell in love with it, and, for several months, she would go nowhere without it. You cannot imagine the kind of emotional whirlwind it was for me, to see Sawyer sleeping with Angie's monkey."

"Actually I can imagine it just fine. I'm glad I never saw it. I would break down for sure, without being able to explain it. So, Sawyer called it Po."

"Yes. I said I couldn't possibly throw it away, but it was a near thing. When Sawyer got her big girl room at twelve, most of the old plush toys went for donation. I managed to rescue Po at the nick of time, and hid it with my stuff."

We walk back to our bedroom, and, through the open door, Sawyer walks right in. "Hey guys, excuse me. I heard the nursery was..." She looks at the monkey in Brooke's hands. "That's Po."

She looks at me with a puzzled expression. "You kept it?"

Lucas smiles at her. "There is more to this monkey than you think. Before it was Po, this was Angie's monkey."

"And who's Angie?"

"I'll show you." Lucas gets an old, battered copy of "The Comet" from his bookshelf. He opens the book, and finds an old picture, what appears to be a family picture of Lucas and Brooke, sitting in a couch, with a baby between them. In the picture, you could even see the purple monkey on the floor, next to the couch.

"That's Angie."

"Did you guys have a baby I never heard about? When was this taken?"

"This picture was taken maybe three weeks before your father proposed to your mother."

"You guys look so happy."

"We were playing house with our closest held dream. Yes, we were happy. Angie was a temporary placement, in a program to foster poor children from developing countries, with dire need of complex medical treatment. Angie had a congenital heart malformation, that required surgery. Brooke fostered her for about a month and a half, while she underwent all the tests, preparation, the surgery itself and recovery. I was co-parenting pretty much the whole time. The day Angie got sent back to her family, Brooke gave me this monkey, to remind me of Angie, and our time together."

"Do you remember who operated on her?"

"It was a young doctor, early thirties. Ethan... yes. Ethan Copeland. Cardio-thoracic Surgeon."

"I know of him. Yes, he is still around, Head of cardio in Atlanta.. Excellent reputation."

She looks again at the picture. "I do not understand how you could go for mom after this. You guys were as crazy for each other as you are now."

"I knew how I felt about Brooke, but I was absolutely sure that it was impossible for us to be together. I loved her, I knew she loved me, but I knew she was absolutely certain that I belonged with your mother. It wouldn't matter what I said or did, I could not convince her otherwise."

"Luke is right about that. I also knew how I felt about him. But I knew he belonged with your mother. She was completely in love with him, or at least she said she was. So we spent several weeks pretending to be a family, and we were insanely happy. But, If he had given me the least sign that he was romantically interested in me I would have bolted right to the ends of the earth."

"So, we both settled, and got our two boys and a girl with other people."

"Two boys and a girl?"

"That's another crazy story. Let's leave it for some other time."

Lucas wakes up with Brooke screaming. "Lucas!" He turns on the bedroom light, and Brooke is half-sitting on the bed, a huge puddle in front of her legs. "I think my water broke, Broody."

"No problem." We had a protocol in place. Unless something very unexpected happened, this birth was going to happen here. I picked her up and walked with her, across the hall, and into the room we had the Ob-Gyn chair. We also had another room with a neonatal ICU waiting. I set Brooke down on the chair and went to look for Sawyer and Lydia. They were actually sharing a room, so I knocked and got both at once. "Hi girls. Her water broke. It's time." Without a word, they both put slippers and robes, and Sawyer goes to the Ob-Gyn room, while Lydia goes find Susan.

"Hi, mom. I'm going to examine you now. Put your feel on the stirrups." She looks, without touching and goes to the bathroom. She talks loudly, while washing her hands. "You're four centimeters dilated. Given their sizes, this birth should be fairly fast and easy. She comes back already gloved, and does another examination. Brooke goes through a contraction. "Oh, oh, motherfucker... Hey! That wasn't so bad."

"They'll get stronger. Time them daddy, tell me how far appart they are."

Susan comes in, and prepares the ultrasound equipment. Sawyer examines Brooke using the ultrasound. "They are both in the right position, but that doesn't mean much. The second twin might move a lot during the birth. The girl will be the oldest, though. She is already locked and loaded."

"Ahh, motherfucker..."

"Two and a half minutes, Dr. Crabcakes."

"Not bad. Don't push yet, mom. You need a little more dilation."

About an hour later Brooke is covered in sweat and getting really annoyed. "Whose brilliant idea was to do this? Lucas, you asshole. Why did you agree to do this? Ahh... Shit, shit. Damn!"

"One and a half minutes."

"All right, mom. You're seven centimeters, which is about right for these guys. So, next contraction, I want you to push, Ok?"

"Noted."

"Ahhh, shit, motherfucker. That hurts!."

"Push, mom. Do it!"

"Here it comes again. Ahhhh. Lucas! You push now. I'm tired."

"It's going to be over soon, princess."

"Don't princess me, you asshole."

"She is crowning, mom. Push it."

"Ahhhh. It hurts."

"Good job. One more big push now."

"Broody, after this, every single poopy diaper is yours, do you hear me? Yours! I did my part."

"Ahhhh... Shit, shit."

"And here she is. Time of birth, four thirty seven."

"Susan, catch the afterbirth. I'm going to examine lil sister here."

"Three pounds, eight ounces, breathing normal, alert, good oxigenation, good reflexes. And... Hello little sister. The most beautiful baby blues in the universe."

"Good lungs, too."

"The afterbirth is out."

The contractions continue. "All right, mom. Little brother is turned sideways, so I'm going to try to rotate him. Sorry, but this is going to hurt."

Sawyer gives a savage push to one side of Brooke's belly, as she does something with her other hand in the birth canal. Brooke gives a piercing scream, and nearly breaks my fingers. "All right, it worked. He is locked in position. It should just be a couple of contractions now.

"Ahhhh..."

"Push mom. That's it. He is crowning too."

"One last push."

"And, he is out. Good job, mom."

"Let's see. Time of birth, four forty-three. Susan, would you help dad cut the girl's cord? Let's look at you, little brother. Weight, four pounds, three ounces, breathing normal, alert, good reflexes. Brownish-green eyes. A mini-Brooke. Mom, you can put her in your breast. They are very strong premies, you might be able to feed them a little."

She finishes with the little boy, ties up his cord and Lucas cut sit too. She wraps him up and gives him to Brooke. "Do you want to give him the other breast?" Brooke nods.

"It's picture time." Lucas and Sawyer squat next to Brooke, and Susan takes a few pictures with Sawyer's cell.

"Mom, can I let the folks in?"

Brooke smiles, tired but very happy. "Before that, do they need to go to the incubators, or can they go straight to their cribs?"

"That's a toss-up. Premies often have a hard time regulating their temperatures, which is the primary reason for the incubators. Let's do this. We don't need all the monitoring of the ICU, but I would like them to be in the incubators the first forty-eight hours. I think we can just wheel the incubators to their nursery, if you want."

"That would be great. You can let the girls in now."

"Came in, girls." Lily, Chris and Lydia come in, all smiles.

"Well, family. The blondie on the right is Karen Haley Scott. The brunette on the left is Marcus Nathan Scott." The room dissolves in a cloud of tears and cooing."

"Sawyer."

"Mom?"

"Come closer."

"Ok."

"When can we fuck?"

Sawyer smiles and whispers in her ear. "Four weeks."

"Thanks."

The wedding took place in Tree Hill, in the same church both Keith and Lucas got left standing at the altar. This time, both Davis and Anna showed up and said their "I do's" We came two weeks before, and spent a very nice time with our babies namesakes Nathan and Haley. Brooke wanted to help Haley with the final arrangements for the festivities.

The twins are thirteen months old. Marcus began walking at ten months, and is a happy, mischievous, fearless bundle of energy, still a boy mini-Brooke. Last week he said his first word: go.. Karen is almost the opposite. She just began to walk. She is sensitive to noises and smells, high strung and very wary of strangers. She began to talk at eleven months, and, can form little sentences with good pronunciation.

Brooke and I are sitting, in an eight person table at the reception. Karen is sitting in my lap, whispering to herself. Marcus in nowhere to be seen, under the eyes of some relative, we hope.

Sawyer, the babies godmother, is around with Jeff. She is in the middle of a two year fellowship at the Children's Hospital, in Boston, and she is wearing a huge rock in her hand, since Jeff proposed a couple of months ago. Lydia has been dating the sous-chef of a one-star Michelin restaurant in Vichy for a few months, and she is starting a wine-producing venture with Brooke and I as partners, centered around La Jolie Fille. Lily and Chris opened their bed and breakfast, called "Mandrake Inn", about five miles from us. Their babies were born two weeks apart, first Miranda, and the Keith, about two months after our twins. One huge surprise. Julian and Peyton showed up together. If anyone knew they were an item, they didn't tell us. Julian did go bankrupt, and he is back producing low-budget indie movies, while Peyton now owns a small art-gallery in LA. Jamie, his wife and his two boys are still doing fine in Albuquerque, as are Nate and Haley. Jude showed up with a twenty-year-old blonde model that Brooke knows a bit. Brooke said it's nothing serious. Very casually, he approached us and asked what was up with Charlie. Well, she is still working on her doctorate in Paris, and we actually go to dinner occasionally with her when we are in town. We did take her up on her offer once, and spent a fun weekend locked in out bedroom, the three of us. No regrets, but no intention of repeating the experience.

"Pretty Wife."

"Broody."

"I think that boy wants to try his luck with Charlie after all."

"Well, she is certainly capable of leaving an impression."

"Do you think he has any chance?"

"He could have. He's certainly matured this past year."

"Would you approve?"

"You mean, a daughter in law that, at one time, screamed my name three times in forty minutes, begging for more?"

"Yup."

"I rather like her, but it would be weird. I hope she would stop offering an encore, in that case."

"I guess we are capable of leaving an impression too."

"I guess."

THE END


End file.
